Sexy and the Demon
by Anime-hanyouluver
Summary: I HAVE made some changes and am in the progress of reposting. Salt Gisney presents the newest fairytale classic. Well, everyone knows the story Beauty and the Beast, how about Sexy and the Demon? Lemon warning! REVIEW
1. Prologue

**Sexy and the Demon: A Beauty and the Beast Twist**

**By: Anime-Hanyouluver**

**I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast ideas**

**A/N: **ok so I'm republishing all the chapters, there are some slight changes so understand taht you have been warned! Don't freak out if somethign happens and you didn't know because YOU were too lazy to go back and reread. :) Oh and I know its been forever since i put a new chapter but don't worry I haven't forgotten I promise! It's in progress. Love you guys! Please continue to b supportive and

REVIEW OR DIE!

**Prologue**:

The streets of New York were bustling and busy as usual. Carriages with matching sets of draft horses were pulling heavy loads of people to random destinations. The people who could afford automobiles were driving their luxurious automotives around absent mindedly. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the sky was a brilliant blue with not a cloud in the sky. Except along the eastern horizon. Dark pewter thunderheads rolled towards New York and soon there was rain pouring heavily on the streets, literally raining on everybody's parade. No matter, this didn't bother the happy people of the Big Apple. They simply took their happiness inside to their cocktail parties and social gatherings, enjoying the company of their friends and family.

The Roaring 20's were at their prime and there wasn't a face in all of New York that wasn't happy. Well...ok...maybe there was one.

On the outskirts of the city were several stately manors, each individually un-lacking in curb appeal, but by far the largest was owned by a single gentlemen. Well, a man...but he was exquisitely far from gentle. The manor was nice enough on the outside, but then again, so was he. The manor was surrounded by emerald green fields and had natural lakes. Horses grazed outside the large white stable towards the far north side. The area was picture perfect and ready for a close up for any home and garden magazine. An elegantly placed iron gate was set up all around the grounds to keep out strangers and only the workers were allowed inside the manor at all. The master never had a party or meeting or engagement of any kind. People hardly ever left the manor at all, leaving anything needing to get done outside to the master.

"Excuse me, milord?"

"What?" a man darkly yelled back. "I thought I specifically said that I didn't want to be disturbed." he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, there's a woman at the door who is asking for the head of the manor."

"Who is she?" he growled like a primal animal. That's what they bothered him for? Some woman?

"I don't know. She refuses to tell me anything. She wants to talk to the man of the household."

"Fuck...Fine. I'm coming." the tall man strode out of the room, his long flowing black hair swishing side to side from his large steps. The servant followed silently behind. "What do you want?" he said when reached the woman at the door.

"Kind sir, my name is Kaede and I'm in desperate need of shelter from this bitter rain. Do you think you could spare your kitchen to an old woman?" She was not easy on the eyes, this beggar woman. Her skin was sagging and she had a patch over one of her eyes. She had a cane in one hand and a large brown shawl drawn tightly over her hunching body.

"What are you willing to pay me, you old hag." he sneered at her pathetic request.

The woman looked around at her clothing, as if showing that she had nothing. Then her hand slipped into the sleeve of her shall. She took out a single beaded necklace.

"This necklace is all I have. It's made of stone found at the base of a sacred mountain and its fangs are said to be from a great dog demon."

"You're asking for hospitality and all you have to offer me is some knick knack from the corner of China Town?" he was becoming angered by this woman who obviously didn't know exactly who she was talking to.

"Do not be deceived by appearances, Inuyasha, for it is what is on the inside that truly matters." She narrowed her eyes and looked deeply into his own.

"How do you know me? And how dare you address me without my title, flithy bitch! Who do you think you are that you can come about here and tell me what to do? Get off of my estate before I take you out myself!" He was about to slam the door in her face when her cane caught in the crack of the door, holding it open a pinch.

"Inuyasha." she called sternly. Her body glowed and surrounded itself in a yellowish aura until it blurred his vision. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light and rain he didn't see an old woman, but saw a tall slender woman, with brown hair and stern hazel eyes. "I warned you Inuyasha. I've heard **and **seen of your horrible ways. You are nothing but a selfish spoiled brat in need of an attitude adjustment. I told you it is what on the inside that matters, but your vain personality and your unruly manner refuses to let you feel anything except spite. Now you will be forced to learn!" she raised her voice, angered now.

As Inuyasha looked up and down at the beautiful woman in his door way he fell to one knee in apology, extending a hand. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. If I had only known who you were I would've..."

"NO! Enough of your groveling!" She mumbled a few words that Inuyasha didn't hear, and suddenly the necklace that was help within her fingertips broke into separate beads and fangs rejoin themselves in colored light around his neck.

Without physically trying, his back lurched him forward. He huddled to the ground in a pain so agonizing that he wanted to cry. His skin burned and his innards felt like they were being engulfed by living flames.

"You will be cursed to live as a hanyou from now on. That is until you can learn to love and earn someone's love in return. Maybe this will teach you a lesson." She said in a sing song kind of voice, that started as that of a young child and then slowly changed into that of the old woman he had seen.

Resuming her former state of an elderly peasant woman, she began walking away into the dark rain. She only stopped to turn and look at the servant who stood beside the befuddled master. "Know this, dear heart, this whole place will suffer for what he is. This entire place," she reached out her hand to show the entire manor grounds, "and all those who live in it. The day he starts to love his time will begin. For each opportunity that passes that he does not tell **her **how he feels a fang on his necklace will disappear. When there are no more...well, it won't be good. You all will all remain in your new state...forever." as she said that the servant fell to the ground yelling as the master did. Only then did she leave the place entirely, closing the large Iron Gate behind her.

When Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground he put his hands to his forehead, which was pounding immensely, like after the night he spent at the casino downtown. Only after he looked down at his hands did he realize that he didn't have human nails any longer, but demon like claws. In horror, he ran to the lavatory and gazed into the mirror. His human features morphed somewhat with those of a canine. His human ears were gone and had been replaced with furry triangular dog ears atop his head. His dark jet black hair that had been the envy of the men in the city, leaving him one of the most eligible of all the bachelors, was now a silvery white and longer in length and silkier to the touch. He had fangs where his simple smile used to be. He was so mortified with himself that he grabbed the metal trash can from the ground and hurled it at the mirror, yelling in rage.


	2. Enter Kagome and Her Big Break

Anime/Manga » Inuyasha » Sexy and the Demon

Author: Anime-hanyouluver

1. Prologue2. Enter Kagome and Her Big Break3. The Demon4. A Prison, a Date, an Escape5. Rescued6. Hearts to Hearts7. Something There That Wasn't There Before8. Preparation and Desire9. Lusty Night10. The Day After11. The Bad News and Goodbye12. A Change in Beauty13. Unvited Guests14. An Escape and Adjusting15. Last Chance16. The Calm Before the Storm

Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 85 - Published: 08-14-08 - Updated: 09-28-12

id:4472735

**Chapter 2:**

_"Good morning New York! It's 7: 30, December 16, 2008 and it's time for your Tuesday morning 'Wake Me Up Song'."_ Music began playing cheerily. Minus the radio chiming soundly, the loft was entirely quiet, until an elegant hand reached out and pressed the snooze button. Then it was all quiet again. A raven haired woman stretched her arms in her bed as she rolled her feet out onto the cold marble tile. She quieted a hiss and instead stifled a yawn, and walked to the bathroom, grabbing her latest piece of reading material off her night stand in the process.

"Morning, Kagome." she looked at herself in the mirror, as she began brushing her teeth. She rinsed the mint flavored residue out of her mouth and briskly sauntered in to her walk in closet. She reached for a dark black skirt and a lavender blouse. After dressing and making one final stop in front of her mirror so finger comb her long tresses, she mentally prepared herself for the day ahead. In a robotic fashion of an everyday New Yorker, she grabbed her keys and took to the door. She had to go to the office and begin her typical workday.

"Kagome, darling, could you pick up some witch hazel on your way home? The house needs to be exercised. The past few nights, I have been sleepless and I think a spirit is behind my fears." An elderly man hobbled into the entry way.

"Of course Gramps. As soon as I come home." She smiled, as she looked at her grandfather. He was her only relative left alive, after her father and mother died in a car accident when she was but a child.

He was very interested with the supernatural, constantly reminding her that he was of a very holy line of priests. He loved studying potions and salves that could help him speak to the dead and vanquish demons. In his ancient robes and wrinkling face, she thought he was quite amusing.

She walked over and kissed his cheek promising to be home soon, as she headed out the door.

She was sorry she left the company car at the office, but it was too late for her regrets. After about 40 minutes of attempting to read in a taxi with a strong Italian accent and a heavy smell of cigars, Kagome reached her tall skyscraper of an office building. She made it through the ride alive. The mirror of windows dazzled in the morning sun and she had to cover her eyes at their shine. As she entered the building, her heels clicking, she smiled at the many friends she passed, but never took her nose out of her book, as she made her way to her personal office.

"Morning Ms. Higurashi. Would you like the usual this morning?"

"Good morning, Kanna. Uh, yeah please." she said. Kanna was a new intern, and Kagome had kinda grown fond of the pale curious little woman. When the blue eyed woman finally sat down in her semi-comfortable chair only to look at the stack of papers piled on her desk, she could only sigh. She had never been very good at keeping up with priorities. However, she smiled inwardly, remembering one very good upside to her day. _'I've got no boss to tell me when these are due. They'll get done eventually...oh except this one. The Roberts are buying so they've GOT to have these.'_

That's right. Little Kagome Higurashi was her own boss now. She had worked and worked and WORKED until she finally was able to have a good enough reputation and good enough credibility to start her own Real-estate business. Now she had no one to tell her what to do. She had it all under control, and quite frankly she liked it that way.

"Here you go, Ms. H." Kanna walked in setting her boss' herbal tea on her desk. She kept her light eyes to the ground as she exited the room in haste. This was one habit Kanna had that just drove Kagome up the walls. _'Kanna, you'll never make it if you don't have confidence.'_ Kagome mentally kicked herself for not speaking it out loud. She shrugged off her verbal error, taking a sip of the tea Kanna had left for her. As she set down her mug, which was still warm from the hot liquid inside it, the work-ready woman looked through the large wall length window down at the miniscule city stories beneath her feet. She heaved a sigh.

In this world of her's, life was traveling as fast as a trillion miles per hour. People fought amongst themselves for affection, jobs, money. They forget some of the grandest of all luxuries like family, friends, and attitude. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had heard someone talk about their nonchalant week end, or how their great aunt so-and-so was having her 92nd birthday party and they couldn't wait to see her. However busy the world seemed to be, Kagome still managed to find time to enjoy and bask in her city life while doing one of her favorite activities—reading. Instead of starting on the Roberts' report like she told herself she had too she picked up her book and frantically searched for her stopping point.

"Whew! Found it!" she happily picked up where she had left off. It wasn't until a monstrous fly buzzed past her ear that she through her book down and ran across her office, thoroughly grossed out at the unimaginable size of the fly. "GROSS!" She screamed, throwing a window open as to let the fly out, knocking half of her desk's previous occupants to the floor in the process.

Luckily for our Kagome the fly was cooperative today. It buzzed out into New York without giving her any trouble at all, sure that it had bigger shit to sit on. She shivered at the thought of that huge fly spreading all kinds of infectious germs and bacteria. So for a second time in only a few minutes she heaved a heavy sigh.

Cautiously she made her way back to her desk and her book that she had dropped on top of it. As she picked up her novel to resume her reading she took a second glance at a neon flyer that was underneath the creased pages of her book. The flyer read—

_Crescent Moon Manor_

_FOR SALE BY OWNER_

Joining the terse text on the paper was a picture of a massive estate of a house. The second Kagome's eyes hit the photo of the luxurious looking piece of architect her thought took her to a second heaven where all the world's best real estate agents went after death. If she could sell a place like that she would never have to work again.

_'I've got to get a meeting with this owner. Who owns it anyway? Wait…Crescent Moon Manor, I should google that.'_ So without further inspection the curious business woman opened her laptop that had been sitting in its case unused for several weeks now. After the few minutes of "Loading to your personal settings" Kagome quickly typed in her desired topic only to find several articles actually on what she wanted to know.

A half hour passed of Kagome continuously browsing the search engine. The only thing that she found out on the mysterious manor was that it had been around since before the 20's and was one of the most desirable homes on the market. Only problem was that the owner was supposed to be very hard to work with and for that reason he had never been able to sell the house.

_'I can quickly change that I'm sure.'_ Kagome thought as she read the last statement.

Understanding that this could make her career, Kagome real estate tycoon decided that first thing this afternoon she would head straight out to the manor and talk to the owner. She smiled inwardly as she dreamt up all sorts of things she would do with her new life AFTER she cut this deal. The whole dreaming thing lasted about 2 minutes before Kagome decided enough was enough and she wanted to continue her reading.

…At Crescent Moon Manor…..

"Hello?" a man's voice answered the telephone call.

_"Uh yes, is this Crescent Moon Manor? This is Kagome Higurashi, I'm a real estate agent with Miko Home Finders. I'm calling in regards to an add for the manor."_

There was a brief shuffling and a few murmurs in the background that Kagome could not make out.

"Yes, yes, I recall the advertisement being sent out." The man's voice was no longer hesitant like it was when he first answered. It had changed now to one that was very excited—happy even.

_"Well I was just wondering if I could get date for when I might be able to come and interview the man of the house?...Mr. Takahashi, am I correct?"_

"Yes Ma'm you're correct. The Master would much appreciate your company today if you can make it."

Kagome was a bit shocked by the eagerness of the voice. She hadn't been expecting an interview for at least a few days, but today? There was something fishy about the situation, but Kagome pushed the gut feeling away, instead reminding herself about the great sum of money that she could receive for the partnership of the house selling.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Are you still there?" it was the man again.

_"Uh yes, I'm still here. It's Miss Higurashi, sir. I would love to see the manor today. I'm quite excited to see the place. It's quite a piece of work." _

"Oh, excuse me, **Miss** Higurashi. I will notify the Master of your arrival. You can come by at oh say…3 o'clock. Good afternoon." The line was clicked off without even a reply from the semi baffled Kagome.

A/n: Ok so this story isn't really hot off the press like I promised but you guys'll have to deal. LOL…next chapter is in the progress of being written.


	3. The Demon

Chapter 3:

Kagome was so eager to see the Takahashi Estate that she left the minute she got off the phone. Hastily collecting her personal belongings she rushed out her office door. Trying to quell her inner excitement, she decided to keep with her readings.

So there she was, walking hurriedly to her care with her nose crammed in a book. However, when she reached her destination in the parking lot, she saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello Kagome." His rich voice, snaked its way around her body, as did his musky cologne. "You're looking amazing, as usual. Just thought I'd drop by. You didn't return my calls."

"Oh sorry, Koga-ko, I've been really busy lately. You know me, work, work, work, and then the occasional read." She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Why did he have to make this so uncomfortable. You think he'd just take the hint.

Koga Wolfe was one of the cities most esteemed doctors. His medical practices were the most efficient and safe. He was quite a character and his records were as polished as his jet black Ferrari. Kagome had gone to his office a few times, for a basic checkup and then a case of the flu. During those few times, she had learned two things. 1. Koga got all his customers on account of his deadly sexy looks. The times she went in, all of the patients were either women or gay men, and it was NOT a Women's Clinic. 2. He had taken some type of liking to her. Why? She had no idea. Talk to a guy on the phone one time and all of a sudden you're interested.

Kagome found Koga attractive, as did every other conscious woman. Hell, even the unconscious, would know that he was drop dead gorgeous. He had long onyx hair that flowed out of a high pony tail. You'd think it make a man of his stature look ridiculous, but it didn't. He had scrutinizing blue eyes, that could see paste any ailment and find a cure. He was built magnificently, all of his body toned in a god like way. All of these in one package can take their toll on a girl.

BUT…a man wrapped up in himself makes a really small package.

No matter how sexy he was on the outside, Koga had a rotten personality. He could pull out all the charm he wanted in front of pretty ladies, but Kagome had gotten a first had look at how Koga really was. One day, while she was leaving his clinic, she passed by his office and heard his real self as he was talking to on of his colleagues, Dr. Hakaku. She didn't see his face, but then again, she didn't have to. His words were venom as he shattered the other doctor's pride. He was worse then the devil, himself.

After that little exposure, Kagome had lost all forms of respect for the Doctor...behind his back that is. While in his presence, she tried to keep the air clear, but that was her sweet demeanor's fault. If it were up to herself and not the little voice in her head, she would let him have it. But that's not the case.

" I was hoping we could get together some time. Maybe dinner? There's a gorgeous bistro I've been dying to try. My treat. Don't worry I can afford it." He took a step towards her. There was a bestial intensity in his eyes. A certain...hunger.

"Actually, I've got a business deal closure tonight. Maybe some other time." she stepped around his advances nimbly. She scurried to the company car, feeling much like a hare in the sights of a ravenous wolf. Her fingers kept fumbling as she tried to open her car door. _'Stupid fingers. Hurry up. Unlock the fucking door!'_

" I won't take no for an answer, Kagome." He said, as he turned around to face her. His words weren't harsh. In fact they were exactly the opposite. He let them slip out in such an unctuous fashion, that Kagome felt compelled to say 'yes'. Thank goodness, for her hard headed-ness.

He placed his arms of either side of her frame. She felt like an animal in a trap. Cornered.

"Sorry Koga." She said, frantically searching for the door handle of her car, that was behind her back. "But I just don't deserve you." That was the last thing she said before...SUCCESS! She caught the door handle and jumped into the car, and with demon like speed drove off, leaving a steamed doctor in her wake.

"You will be mine, Kagome. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

The rot iron gate hovered over her small car menacingly, like a juggernaut just before it mauled its insignificant prey. It was NOT inviting in the least. Right out of a horror flick, the massive barricade creaked open ominously. She drove through slowly.

"Talk about your haunted mansion" she quietly spoke to herself below the low rumble of the cars engine.

The winding cobblestone drive way circled a dry marble fountain that was covered with weeds and dried vegetation. Kagome parked her dark car right up beside the large mahogany door. It wasn't until she stepped out of her automobile that she stopped in awe at the monstrosity that was the house. The edifice had really out done itself with its main entrance. It was both tall and wide enough to bring in an elephant or giraffe.

'_If anyone could find a reason to bring an elephant or giraffe into a mansion, in the first place.'_ Kagome couldn't help but giggle to herself.

Shutting the car door securely, the confidant woman walked to front door. If anyone could ever consider a door a piece of art, then this door would take the cake. It appeared to be covered with marvelous carvings, presumably done by hand. The carvings depicted a pack of dog demons frolicking over the burnished wood engrains. The dog demons were so well detailed that Kagome could swear that she could make out different symbols along each ones forehead that made each one an individual member of the pack.

Beside the remarkable carvings, the door's knocker was unique in its own way. It had an antique knocker that was in the sharp of a large brass dog demon head. A thick silver ring slung out of the demon's jaw where you could knock, if you could lift it, that is.

Kagome felt her nerves turn as she thudded the knocker once, twice, three times for good measure. In a house that large, you wouldn't think that someone would answer so quickly. However, much so Kagome's surprise, she was acknowledged rather quickly.

"Hello. Miss Kagome, I presume. Welcome! We've been expecting you." The man who answered the door stated. He took her hand as he ushered her into the grand entry hall. He wasn't lacking in attractiveness. He had dark hair that was tied back in a Dragon's Tail. And his amethyst eyes complimented the chocolate color of his hair. "My name is Mirouku and if there is anything at all I can do for you, please feel free to ask." He seemed nice enough. Suddenly he took up her hands in his and stated bluntly. "Actually, I want to ask you for a favor. Do you think you could perhaps bear my child?"

"What?!" she flipped out. She didn't have more than a second to analyze what the perfect stranger had told her, when she was met with yet another unfamiliar person, this time a woman.

"You'll have to excuse my friend." She said, slapping Mirouku's hands off of Kagome's and giving him a reprimanding look. "My name is Sango. I'm the head staff keeper. I'm sure my associate has introduced himself." She glared in the man's direction.

"Uhh…" she was uncertain how to answer the question, so she just allowed the woman to continue speaking.

"Well, he's right. We have been expecting you. Thank you so much for coming. We don't get visitors very often so you'll have to excuse him. He gets a little excited around guests." She cuffed him over the head roughly.

For the second time in only a few minutes, Kagome answered, "Uhh…" but soon regained her composure and continued on. "Yeah. No problem, mostly. It's nothing my physiatrist can't handle." She laughed a little, more at the situation then her little joke. "So…I'm really anxious to meet Mr. Takahashi."

"Oh yes. The master hasn't had a guest in so long. He will be quite plea-"

"Who the **hell** is she?" Sango was cut off abruptly. The voice came from the shadows at the top of a high winding staircase that Kagome didn't have nearly enough time to enjoy as much as she should've. The voice was that of a man, and held an egotistical air.

"Excuse me. I did NOT come here to be offended." Kagome held her ground. _'Just who does he think he is?'_

"You shouldn't have come here at all, you impertinent wretch." He bared his fangs. The man who spoke so aggressively to her, started down the flight of stairs. He was tall, taller even than Koga. His eyes were a golden honey color. His hair was a enchanting silvery grey, and adorning his head were a pair was dog ears.

All she wanted to do was run. This...this...thing, frightened her. This beast, this demon, looked like he would eat her alive. But Kagome just swallowed her fear.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the master of this house. Who the hell are you?" His rich golden eyes stared up and down her body. _'She's beautiful. No matter. Stupid bitch.'_

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I called about the flyer. I'm a realistate agent."

_'So she comes stare at the demon does she?'_ "You're a trespasser." With speed and grace of some type of great predator he bounded from the bottom of the stairs to only inches away from her face. It was at least a 40 yards. No human could do that. "Get the hell out."

"I was called here. You can't just send me away." Kagome doesn't have a short temper by any means, but for some reason, this man just sent all her nerves on edge.

"Fine. Stay." he turned to leave. "You'll stay as my prisoner." And with that said he exited the way he came. _'What a stupid braud. She sealed her fate when she saw my face.'_

"What the hell was that?" Kagome turned to look at the two workers who were a few feet behind her.

"That was Mr. Takahashi, Ma'm." Mirouku said.

"He hasn't seen another person for 144 years. I was hoping he'd take it better." Sango continued.

Kagome who was still upset from her encounter with the Owner of the mansion, decided she was obviously not wanted here, so she turned to leave, but Mirouku stepped in front of the door.

"I'm sorry, milady. But the master made it clear. You're his prisoner now." His gaze was on the ground and his words were cold.

"I'll show you to your room." Sango put a strong hand on her arm and began leading her somewhere, but Kagome wasn't convinced so easily.

"What the fuck is the matter with you people?! You can't just keep someone prisoner! I've got rights damn it!" she struggled out of Sango's firm hold. "Let me go damn it!" she did a quick instep on Sango's foot, but the keeper was prepared. She seemed to be in slight pain, but still had enough energy to poke a sensitive pressure point on Kagome's neck that made her fain almost immediately.

Sango wiped a little sweat off her brow when she set Kagome down on the ground.

"I didn't want to have to do that."

"I know Sango, but she became hostile. It was for her own good. We wouldn't want the lord to come down." he patted her shoulder.

"You're right. Help me get her upstairs. The east wing has a clean room just for this occasion."

As the two servants lifted the unconscious woman rather easily, the demon lord was in his chamber and was not happy.

"What were they thinking!? Bring that bitch into the manor and master will fall in love and brake the spell!?" He growled to himself ferally. His anger was apparent as he threw tables and chairs across the room until they shattered into splitters on the floor. He pulled at the beads around his neck. "FUCK!" He punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole. His knuckles bled, but he didn't care. It would be healed soon enough.

Still fuming, he walked over to a large chest at the foot of his king sized bed. Reaching in he pulled out a velveteen wrapped bag. He slipped his massive hands inside and pulled out a silver encrusted mirror.

"Show me the girl."

As the mirror's magic did its work, an image of the raven haired woman passed out on a large bed, was all he saw. Now he was able to see her beauty and really notice just how easy it could be to fall in love with a sexy woman like her. She really was a sight for sore eyes.

"Who am I kidding? A woman like her doesn't want a demon like me." he placed the mirror down with such tenderness, that if anyone were to see he would be embarrassed to a new extreme. "She a beauty and I'm just a monster."

As he walked out of his dark chamber a fang from his necklace plopped onto the ground, were it gleamed like a crystal of poison. He only looked at it.

"It's hopeless."


	4. A Prison, a Date, an Escape

**Chapter 4:**

The room was dark when Kagome's long lashed eyes fluttered open. As she raised herself out of the bed she groaned and grasped her head in pain.

'_Damn. What a dream!'_ she thought, though she stopped thinking since that caused her head to throb painfully.

It wasn't until Kagome began cuddling in the down pillows, did she realize that she was in the wrong bed. She sprang from the bed, causing a head rush making her fall clumsily on her ass.

The room was a mint green coloring with tones of purples calling out as the obvious accent color. It was very feminine, starting with the lace canopy bed to a cream vanity and armoire.

On the vanity were bottles of, after closer inspection, expensive perfume. Beside a large bay window, with soft curtains of satin, was a wardrobe. When curiosity finally got to Kagome, she looked inside. Dresses of fine silks and ordained with pearls hung on the hangers. Coats of the softest of leathers and cloaks of velvet fell over the door frames. It was heaven.

The woman in her took over and she ran to the armoire. Opening the drawers, she found stockings made of every fabric imaginable. Under garments of lace, silk, and satin lined another drawer. Lingerie and night gowns were in the drawer below.

"Did you find the master's gifts to your liking?" Sango stood at the door holding a large thin box.

"Sango!" Kagome jumped somewhat. "You scared the crap out of me." Her hand went to her chest trying to quell her speeding heart. _'This chick must've been a ninja or something!'_ she thought recalling this as being the second time the woman had snuck up on her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." She laughed a little, setting the elegant box she held onto the bed. "The gifts?" she added sitting lightly onto the bed.

"Gifts? **He** bought all these things?" Kagome touched one of the dresses. "They're amazing, but what would I want with them?" A fire was aglow in her eyes.

"They're for you. Lord Takahashi wishes to make your stay more comfortable."

This was when Kagome realized that she wasn't being punked when they said she was going to be a prisoner. As the thought settled into her mind, she slid to the ground next to the armoire.

"Sango," her eyes held un-fallen tears, "I can't stay here. Even like this." she motioned to all the extravagant amenities.

"Again, I'm sorry Kagome-sama. Is there anything I can do for you?" the care givers voice held genuine desire to help. Without making eye contact with her, Kagome answered lowly. "You slept all night rather peacefully. I was hoping that you would wake with more optimism."

"Can you get me freedom?" the words came out harsh and cold. Thank goodness the two women were interrupted or else Kagome would've been bawling pretty soon.

"Ladies?" It was Mirouku tapping at the door." Kagome, the master would like you to join him for dinner."

Now **this** really pissed Kagome off. It was the last straw.

"WHAT!? He has the AUDACITY to ASK ME TO DINNER!" she yelled. She glared daggers at the servant, with once again in her eyes.

"Come now, don't shoot the messenger." He held out his hands in defense.

"Go on, Mirouku. Tell the master she will be there in one hour." Sango's voice was calm and smooth. She glided over to the blazing Kagome and began stroking her hair. "I'll help her get ready." Kagome looked tat the woman flabbergasted. It was like the ultimate betrayal of a new friend.

"Sango, you can't throw me to that demon."

"He's not all that bad." Sango picked up the box she came in with and held it out to the girl.

"What the hell is this?" her voice was bitter and left a bad taste in her mouth. She wasn't typically a mean person, but being abducted in one day can do it for the average person. _'No matter how awkwardly sexy the abductor is.'_ She reminded herself. Snapping back to reality, she opened the box. A midnight black Cutour evening gown met her finger tips. Beneath the gown was a box with a diamond necklace and matching earrings. She looked at Sango in awe. _'This must've cost a fortune.'_ She thought to herself.

Angrily, she stood up and walked to the vanity, and sat herself in the cushiony stool. "Fine, I'll go with the bastard." She said in defeat. "But ONLY because I owe him something after all this money he's spending." _'Damn, I sound like a whore.'_

"I'll let him know." Sango said, a smile evident behind her chocolate eyes, as she left he woman to change on her own.

As the woman left the room, Kagome let out a loud sigh. Her spirit felt defeated.

'_Poor Gramps. He must be so worried. I'll never see him again. Oh Gramps, please be alright.'_ She thought. She could tolerate the knowledge of being someone's prisoner for a while. But she had responsibilities. Gramps had never been alone for more than a day. She helped him with everything, what would he do without her.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?!" He yelled. His nostrils flared and his ears twitched.

"She's coming, Master. She'll be here shortly." Mirouku answered from behind him.

The dining hall was incredible. A massive crystal chandelier hung above a long mahogany table, fit for royalty. Inuyasha wore an ash grey suit and red tie. It wasn't a date but she might as well see him at his best. Maybe encourage her to not feel like such a prisoner.

"Sire, from a woman's standing, perhaps I can give you a few tips."Sango was darting around setting the table, lighting candles, and smoothing out napkins.

"Fine." He grumbled. It had been ages since he had been out to dinner with a woman. In his youth he had been quite the bachelor. Well, his idea of a bachelor, which was really just a sexy man who could get any woman to lay on her back, if he chose. Of course they might've done that for the fact that he was filthy fucking rich.

"Well, firstly, and above all others…**you must control YOUR TEMPER!**"

At this, Inuyasha snarled somewhat, but quickly changed it to a sinister smile, that was more frightening then anything else. With a quick adjustment, it was a dashing debonair smile. He could control. He could. He just never wanted to before; since there was no incentive, but now he knew he would sub do his inner demon long enough to have a civilized meal.

Inuyasha paced in front of the fire, as he waited for the woman to meet him. "Does she even know where the dining hall is?"

"Uh…" the two servants looked at each other. Inuyasha looked at them blankly for a second.

"Well then go escort her you idiots!" The chandelier wavered some from the thunderous sound of his voice, as the twosome dashed out the door, only to return in a split second, finding Kagome dressed and making her own way to the hall.

'_She's stunning...' _was his first thought when he saw her. The way her pale skin gleamed like moonlight compared to the dark fabric that matched her hair. The diamond necklace glittered at her delicate throat like a star and Inuyasha had to restrain himself from staring.

"Sit down." He motioned to a seat beside him, at the far head of the table.

Kagome's dark eyes darted from the seat to the demon and back. She floated to the seat, arranging the flowing train of the gown behind her.

Following suit, the silver haired man placed himself beside her. Other than his two words before the meal had even started, the dinner was in silence.

The captive woman obviously didn't want anything to do with her captor, and what kind of human would she be otherwise. Inuyasha however, wanted a lot to do with her, so he decided to man up and make some conversation.

"I hope you like the gifts. They were incredibly expensive but that's no problem. The manor is your home now, so you can explore it as you wish." He took a swallow of the red wine in his crystal glass, to give her time to respond. She didn't. Instead she sat there poking at the roasted quail and fresh greens on her porcelain plate. "You can go anywhere you like, except the west wing."

"What in the west wi-"

"I said Not the west wing." He crushed the crystal in his hand, spilling the rest of its contents. "Damn it." He cursed. "…That glass was an antique. Real crystal imported from Spain." Again trying to make conversation. There was more silence until after dessert of raspberry tart with a side of vanilla pudding, Kagome spoke.

"What's your name?" she didn't look at him when she spoke. "I know its Takahashi, but is there anything else I can call you?"

He stood up from the table and walked to the large door.

"Inuyasha Lord Inuyasha." And the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Kagome!" the old man's beating heart was nearly coming out through his chest as he sprang out of a deep sleep.

Gramps was beginning to really worry. Kagome hadn't made it home that evening.

'_That's not like her.'_ He thought. _'Kagome, my child, where are you?'_

He walked through the solemn apartment, feeling auras throughout the living space, something that would give him a clue to find his granddaughter.

Finally, after pacing for a few minutes, he walked back to his bedroom and pulled something from under his bed.

It was an ornate box, of an antique design. Symbols wove a legend of a far off kingdom in peril. Delicately he opened the box, pulling out a silver plated mirror.

"Oh great seer, her my prayers." The elder pleaded…

He held the mirror as if he was holding a new born babe, for this reflective metal was enchanted. Legend said, that in the time of great darkness, there lived a miraculous dragon. A dragon who had seen everything that was, that happened, or that would happen. A king discovered the magic and ordered someone forge him a looking glass that could tell him everything that he desired. However, when the mirror was made out of the scales of the creature, it split itself in two. The magic that granted the dragon his amazing abilities took on a mind of its own and was out for revenge. Sadly, without a physical body it could do nothing. Instead, it drained it's more enriching powers, leaving only the ability to show the present.

"Show me my granddaughter." Gramps spoke clearly.

Without hesitation, the mirror glowed a luscious emerald, turning to a bubbly sea foam green. In the center of the water like metal came a clear image.

Kagome was laying on a large bed, tears ebbing down her face. The image lasted but a moment, when it switched to a picture of a demonic looking man with a grotesque sneer on his face. A new vision rippled into the glass next. A grand manor unlike any Gramps had ever seen before.

"So there you are my child. You're in trouble! What kind of mess did you get yourself into, darling?" he grumbled.

'_I must help you. But not alone…hold fast dear heart. I will help you soon.'_

* * *

From the other side of the kitchen door, a very nosy Mirouku and Sango were listening intently to the progress of the prisoner and the captor.

"This isn't going well Mirouku." Her voice wavered somewhat. "What if she doesn't fall in love? What if she's not the one?" she looked at her partner in the eye this time. "What if it's not enough? We're going to stay like **this** forever." She didn't elaborate, only sighed. The man's hand went to her shaking shoulder.

"It'll be alright Sango. Love works in mysterious ways." He cupped her chin to meet his gaze. "Keep your chin up." She nodded, tears nearly falling from her eyes.

Just then the sentimental conversation fell as the couple acknowledged a prowler in their mists.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Kagome immediately asked noticing the servants' close proximity.

"No no…we were only talking, Kagome-sama." Sango smiled patting Mirouku's arm softly. "We can finish up later. Is there anything the matter?"

Kagome sighed a bit. "Please call me Kagome. If I really am trapped here then I want us to be friends, NOT master/servant." She smiled fervently trying to make the situation less formal and uncomfortable. "And no, nothing's wrong. I'm just very curious about Mr. Takahashi, er Inuyasha." She corrected herself.

The two looked at each other then back to the girl. "What's there to be curious about?" Although they had both served under the master for over a hundred years they both never really wondered about him at all. They figured better leave it alone.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "Never mind. Sorry to have bothered you." She turned to leave through the French doors. "He said I could roam right? Look around?" she tried to recall the conversation.

"Uh yes…" it was Sango who assured her of this.

"No no. I don't think that's a good idea Sango. Perhaps tomorrow. Yes, that's sounds much better." Mirouku said hastily, beginning to usher her out. "You've had a long day my lady. You should get some rest."

Mirouku, who obviously showed he was stronger then Kagome, gave her no room to argue as he escorted her to her room on the opposite side of the manor.

'_That demon! Who does he think he is?!'_ Kagome thought as she sat on the velvet floor of her new bedroom. Try as she might, she could not forget that she was in a foreign room being held against her will. NO matter how nice the upholstery or how charming the gifts, she was still a prisoner. The feeling of being trapped never left her heart even as she tried to take deep calming breaths and not hate that asshole keeping her captive.

Soon she became restless, however, and began pacing her dolled up cell like an animal in a cage. Angrily, Kagome grabbed the item nearest to her and chucked it violently at the large bedroom door, who's looming presence seemed to be mocking her very situation. Too bad the closest thing to her was a goose down pillow, so sadly none of her frustration had been relieved since she missed the loud crash of shattering glass or whatever. And so she stared at the portal that was the only thing blocking her off from the rest of the manor and its demon lord.

'_I'm not a prisoner. I'm a guest, he says.'_ Kagome thought, her dark eyes twinkling with mischief.

All of a sudden the door didn't seem quite so forlorn, and as she walked towards it, hand outstretched, she looked at the grandfather clock on the marble mantle piece.

'_11:20. No one should be awake. I'll have the run of the place as long as I keep quiet.'_ With that she closed her small hand around the curving door knob and opened the door.

A moment later a raven topped head poke out form behind the door. Kagome's stormy grey eyes darted down the narrow hall, scanning for any potential enemies. All clear. Bare feet kept her silent as she tip toed through the residence, exploring, like a curious cat, as she went.

As she stealthily scampered from one hall to the next, in an endless labyrinth of corners and doors, she began to notice discreet details the cursed estate with held. Towering suits of armor hovered over her first steps of semi freedom, though she hadn't noticed their presence when she had been sent to bed. Now they lined the long walls, like sentries, waiting to set off an alarm should she try and escape. Each massive suit held an authentic aura, and although Kagome was no expert, she was certain they must be antiques form the Middle Ages.

'_Note to self: Ask asshole about armor.'_ She ran her fingers across the smooth polished metal, feeling its coolness seep into her fingertips.

She continued on and noticed that each hall she past held its own distinct theme. Kagome started in Medieval Europe, times of knights and damsels in distress. Tapestries of dragons soaring in a brilliant sunset sky and maidens with unicorns resting their muzzles in their laps, fell on the walls. She recalled passing 'The Hunt of the Unicorn' as well.

As she turned a corner, it was as if she poofed into feudal Japan, with samurai swords and silk hakamas elegantly situated on ivory pedestals. Giant fans with hand painted geishas danced in oil paintings and scrolls on ancient parchments were excellently preserved along the walls.

The woman had to remind herself that she was still captive and not teleporting across the sea.

The mansion was quiet as Kagome walked through countless halls. Finally she reached a large kitchen that held all modern, stainless steel appliances. Marble countertops toned down he modern flare until it look contemporary.

She passed the dining hall, where only hours before she'd been dining with the devil. Across from those rooms were a warm parlor and a drawing room, easel and paints awaiting an artists' return. Further in to manor, she came upon a sun porch.

It was nearly midnight, so obviously there was no sun, but this did not change the serenity of the veranda. It opened up to a dew covered pasture that appeared to be filled with liquid moonlight caught in the dew drop net. Kagome sighed. It would've been lovely had not she been a prisoner to a demon. That was enough of a wake up call to press Kagome forward.

She passed dozens of rooms, bedrooms, bathrooms, game rooms, party rooms, rooms that she didn't know what do in. It really was an enormous house. Kagome wasn't quite sure how many rooms it held exactly, then again she hadn't bothered counting. She was about to give up and retire to her chamber, when she noticed the eerie silence pending from the hall before her. She hadn't explored there yet.

This hall had a unique design. It held an old French style, but this was not what set it off from the rest of the house. It wasn't a hall at all, under a more scrupulous eye, it was in fact one large room. Another feature made it its own. The entire estate was in pristine condition; this room however, looked as if a twister had cut through it. Tables were turned, wooden chairs merely splinters lying across the floor, and a large bed, which looked more like a nest then anything else, the sheets gnarled and stretched. It was a den.

As Kagome walked into the dark den, her heart sped up. She shouldn't be here. She didn't know why, she just knew. This happened to her sometimes. Her gut feelings know more then she does, but she never really listens, and that's when she finds herself in trouble. Deeper into the room she went, and she didn't stop, only once too look at a beautiful painting. Well, it would've been a wonderful mural had it not have been shredded.

It looked to have been a man in his early twenties, with both dark hair and eyes. He was incredibly handsome, but Kagome saw a certain sadness in his eyes that took away from his charming looks.

Once again finding nothing that caught her interest, Kagome was about to turn and leave, but something caught her eye before she turned. On the far end of the room, there was a balcony, although she didn't remember climbing any staircases, but it was getting late and her memory sometimes left her so she could've very well have been on the 4th floor. Beside the balcony, whose doors were wide open, allowing a chill breeze to float into the room, was a small table, but it wasn't the table that caught her attention. Atop the table was a necklace that seemed to be glowing.

Kagome wanted nothing more then to reach out and grasp it. It sparkled and shined like diamonds even though she was sure the necklace was made of some kind of pearl, if there were dark blue pearls, and were those fangs? It enticed her. Called for her to pick it up, but Kagome's gut wouldn't have any of it. Her hand hovered mid way, not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing here?" a dark sinister voice asked. Kagome turned and saw the master of the manor.

"Oh, its you. I was just-"

"Get out!" He yelled as he shoved her away from the table. His eyes were dark and there were maroon marks on his high cheek bones where there had not been before.

"Hey! I was only-"

"Don't you realize WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE! GET OUT!" he roared, pulling the necklace off the table and then hurling it against a wall where it cracked into a million jagged pieces.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"GET OUT!"

That was it. Kagome ran for the nearest exit her fight or flight instincts kicking in. She raced down stairs that she didn't realize she went up and caught sight of the front door. Freedom! The commotion had been heard by Sango and Mirouku, who had flung themselves out of bed only in time to see their last hope running towards the exit.

"Kagome? Milady?! Where are you going?" Mirouku called after her when she heaved the door open.

"I'm leaving! I can't stay here with that monster!" The door shut heavily behind her.

In the darkness of the demon's den, Inuyasha sat on the floor. His knuckles were bloody from punching several holes into his wall and his breath was ragged. He cursed his predicament. He cursed himself. Then he cursed the girl. Only to take it back a second later. It wasn't her fault. He should've just told her. Explained it calmly. Why had he reacted that way? Like a trumpet of a death sentence the ping of something hitting the floor made his dog ears twitch.

Another white pearl fang rolled onto the floor.

Inuyasha's ears twitched again. She was leaving. He quickly pulled himself off the ground to look out onto the balcony where he could see the gate to the estate clearly. There she was rushing into her car, never to return.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Then without thought roared into the night like some kind of beast, just as her engine purred and she pulled out of the drive.

A snowflake it his cheek, and melted on contact. With that first flake came more, thousands more filling the night and the ground with white. Snow flurries began all over the yard. The cold only made the pain Inuyasha felt in his heart all the more deep and surreal. Blizzards bring the worst out in him, and that's what this was going to be, a blizzard.

Walking away from the balcony, he lopped onto the nest of a bed in the center his room, and curled up dog like. He bunked down for the night and allowed the cold air that blew into his room to sink into his bones and give him something, other then the raven haired beauty that would never be, to think about.


	5. Rescued

**Chapter 5: **

It was too early in the season for snow, but Mother Nature didn't seem to care about statistics because soon there was a thick layer of snow evenly across the ground, including the road. The once clear night was now a mist with a ghostly white eeriness.

Poor Kagome never had a chance. She could barely see three feet in front of her, let alone wind through snaking streets that she barely knew. The snow blew across her car in gusts, causing her wipers much distress, and a thin sheet of ice was forming on the tar roads. She had to pull over.

'_Just my luck. What a shitty place to be stuck?'_

She swerved into what she thought was a shoulder, but she quickly realized her mistake, when her front tires began to sink into the snowy soil. Out of her little car she popped, running in her skirt and heels (A/N: she definitely was not dressed for the weather) to check exactly what she was sinking into. She figured that because of the rapid rate the snow had been falling the ground was simply soaking it up as water, creating a sticky mud, which her car was slowing sinking into. Made sense at the time.

She did the only logical thing…tried to back out of the muck, only to fail. She was really stuck up the creek without a paddle.

So Kagome sat in her car, turning on the heater under her seat to keep her slim form from shaking with cold. Turning around to the check the back seat she threw on a pair of old gym sweats in an attempt so be more suited for the unannounced winter. It had only been several minutes when something bounded onto the hood of her car, rocking the car violently.

"What the hell?" Kagome quietly said to herself, stepping out of her car, unknowing that she was being watched by many eyes.

"Hello pretty lady." A deep voice said. "Having a bit of car trouble, I see. Need a hand?" It was a man Kagome saw on her left. He had a dirty blonde mohawk and didn't look like a good Samaritan, definitely not someone Kagome wanted to owe any favors.

"No thanks." Kagome said, faking confidence only to save herself from having to stay in the company of the shady character. "I already called my boyfriend. He's a cop." She thought on her feet, more false bravado.

"Oh? Well you look cold maybe we can keep you warm." Another voice answered, this particular voice to the right of her. Literally. She didn't dare turn her face because she could feel the hot puffs of his breath licking at her cheek.

Every fiber of her being was telling her to get the hell outta there, but how? When she finally took a good look around she saw at least three other men and about eight wolves.

'_Wolves? What the fuck! I gotta get outta here!'_

In a desperate attempt to defend herself, Kagome reached into her car and pulled out an umbrella. _'Damn it. Note to self: start carrying pepper spray.'_ She sweat dropped as she heard the men laughing at her feeble excuse of a weapon.

"Come on now. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to play a little." The first man said smoothly, but grabbed her wrist harshly. "This doesn't have to be dirty." He said pulling out a pocket knife and sliding it down her cleavage, cutting the sheer fabric with ease.

'_How do I get myself into these messes?'_ Kagome felt tears coming, but she wouldn't let these thugs see them. She had to be strong. Too bad the situation seemed bleak. It only got worse when the men from all sides started groping her breasts and tugging at her hair. One shifted her sweats to see the top of her ass and he gave it a pinch, causing Kagome to yelp. The ass pincher only pulled hard on her hair.

"Well well…what have we here?"

The voice echoed through the strangely quiet wood. The wolves growled, lips rising to show glistening teeth. At once Kagome began to tremble, fearing the worst and not knowing what to expect. The pompous lechers, however, who only sniffed the air, hardly even reacted to the woman's fear.

"Didn't your mother's ever teach you to be nice to the girls? Or is that why you have to rape them to get laid?" The voice chuckled darkly, in a teasing fashion. By now the wood had gone completely silent. Even the snow ceased its falling.

"What did you say?!" the man flanking Kagome squeezed her arm in anger. She could feel the bruises forming although his fingers hadn't moved yet. "Why don't you come out and say that again!"

A shadow cascaded down from atop a high tree limb. It wasn't until the being landed did it's features take form.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome didn't even think as the name uttered from her lips. The instant she said it his amber eyes, glinting with light, met her own and he smirked, one of power and courage.

"I said…" he cleared his throat, "Do you have to rape them to get laid? Or is that just your style? Either way it pisses me the fuck off." His knuckles cracked at his sides.

On seeing only a lone silver haired man, and not an enormous snow demon that could've easily sent them to a wintery hell, the fiends laughed. Kagome blinked dumbly.

'_So much for the cavalry.'_ She glanced down at the fresh snow in defeat, listening to the mocking laughter. Her eyes grazed the frost for only a moment, but feeling a frigid wind flutter across her face she looked up in shock and saw Knife-man on the ground with InuYasha's hand grasped around his throat.

"Can't laugh now, can you? Not so easy if I crush you wind pipe." She couldn't see his face, his back was to her and the other men, but she could imagine pure sincerity flowing from that threat.

Quickly resuming a bullying posture, the almost-rape-artists went at trying to get back the edge in the situation. Ass Pincher yelled for the wolves to attack, and not wanting to be melodramatic, Kagome kept from fainting. Inuyasha was plummeted by writhing masses of fangs, claws, and fur. One wolf went sailing across the sky and hit a tree with enough force to make Kagome's teeth chatter. A series of snarls erupted from the fighting and she wasn't sure whether it came from a wolf or Inuyasha, and that almost frightened her more then the men.

"Fuck, the wolves! You go!" Ass Pincher motioned to one of the men, but the fellow accomplice only shook his head in a silent 'hell no'. "Fine! You want something done right you have to do it yourself." The then proceeded to shove Kagome towards Hell No Guy and stormed towards Inuyasha who was busy with several wolves.

He dove into the fight without hesitation and everything seemed lost. Kagome 's mind filled with doubt. How could one man defeat so many enemies at once? It was impossible. However many doubts she had, she still couldn't take her eyes off the incredible battle. She couldn't see Inuyasha from her angle. She could only see half a dozen wolves dog piled on a pair of men. In a flash of adrenaline the wolves went flying in all directions, yelping and running off into the woods with their tails thoroughly between their legs.

There was only InuYasha and Ass Pincher now. Now InuYasha was clearly in view and his form showed exactly how ruthless the wolves had been. His arms were raked with claw marks and a large bite wound was clearly visible on his shoulder. Yet he still stood with strength and grace across from another opponent.

Ass Pincher sneered when the Demon Lord took a second to spit out blood, spattering on the pure ivory snow and destroying it's innocence. Her eyes were glued to the battle that would ensue….

….

….

"Mirouku? Can you come get me?"


	6. Hearts to Hearts

**Chapter 6:**

Gramps sat patiently, sipping at his dark shop was busy for so early in the morning, but he took no comfort in the company of the customers. His only sign of anxiety was his constant rap, tap, tapping of his fingers on the rim of his cup.

A lean man sauntered over to him, taking a seat without even asking. An air of authority surrounded him, and immediately Gramps recognized him.

"Dr. Wolfe. So glad that you could make it." Gramps extended a tired hand.

" A pleasure, Mr. Higurashi. Kagome isn't here with you, is she?" Kouga glanced over the old man's shoulder, dismissing the gesture.

"No, I am afraid not. That is why I have called you here." Gramps friendly disposition cascaded into a somber expression. "When was the last time you saw her. Dr.?"

Kouga had been after Kagome for quite some time, and Gramps knew it. Many nights Kagome would come home enraged about how egotistical and conceited the eligible Doctor was.

"I last saw her yesterday afternoon. She said she was on her way to some business thing or other." His icy eyes darted across the room to a leggy red head. "Why? Is something wrong?"

" I fear the worst. I have seen her in the presence of a demon. You must help me find her."

At once Kouga burst into a fit of laughter.

"You must believe me. She is in grave danger. You must save her."

"Of course Mr. Higurashi anything for my future in-law." He wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

"You don't believe me Doctor." Gramps eyes grew deadly. "Fine, don't listen. I will help her on my own." At that Gramps pulled himself to his feet and hobble out of the café.

Kouga sat for a few more minutes laughing to himself.

'_What a lunatic. But he will be my in-law, in time. I feel a change in heart will befall Kagome when she returns.'_

* * *

Silence triumphed the atmosphere on the long bleak drive home, until Kagome dreaded she may very well be deaf. Even though the sun was peekin gover the horizon giving a peaceful look to the land, her world felt Hesitantly, she looked to the rearview mirror, but only saw Mirouku chauffeuring, his gaze focused sternly on the slippery road.

The air in the car was warm, but Kagome felt as if a biodome of tundra was around her. The man beside her must feel much the same for he was shivering violently. Her hands were around her savior's, cold, clammy, and bloody.

'_It's all my fault. It's my fault you're like this.'_ She took her gaze to the scenery, remember the condition of the battle.

* * *

"AAAUUURRRGGGHHHHHH! THAT HURT BITCH! FUCK!" Inuyasha bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Kagome glared at him silently, but continued wiping down his numerous scrapes and bumps. She was thankful that she had taken a first aid class and actually paid attention. The salve she carried in her purse would kill an infection, but it did sting. But not nearly as much as the man in front of her was making it out to be

"Well if you would stop concentrating on it, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much!" she was much smaller in stature, but her determination made her feel up to par with the demon king.

"This never would've happened if you hadn't have run away." He lurched right as she wiped more salve onto his back.

"Maybe, just maybe if you wouldn't have frightened me, I wouldn't have run away." She moved to apply salve on his upper arms.

"I warned you not to go to the west wing. You got what you deserved."

" Well you should learn to control your temper- lord INUYASHA, sir." She said sarcastically.

At this, the man said nothing, just shifted his stern look anywhere except her gorgeous dark eyes.

"Alright. Now this might sting a little. I'm sorry." She warmly pooled the salve across his well built chest, were a large gash bled. "By the way…thank you, for saving me from those jerks. I really owe you one." She tried to pull back her anger, putting a little more honey covered sincerity.

It took a moment of thought but is answer was genuine enough. "You're Welcome."

* * *

The night was cloaking the city and all the creatures of the darkness began creeping from their burrows.

Deep in the center of town, bars and night clubs were beginning to close up shop and wipe their tables of the filth of the early hours. In the depth is where a deal was taking place.

"I don't normally make consultations at 3 AM, but you mentioned it would be worth it." A man gave a sinister smile, and raked his hands through his long greasy hair.

" Yes, Naraku." The crinkle of cold hard cash sounded.

"I'm listening."

"Mr. Higurashi is crazy. He should be put away A.S.A.P. I think he is endangering himself." Kouga scowled.

"Mr. Higurashi is harmless."

"True, but the thing is, Kagome would do ANYTHING to keep her grandfather out of the looney bin."

"Even marry you." Naraku, the sanatorium's director gave a malicious chuckle. "That's despicable…I love it."

The deal was made.

* * *

"If he won't help me, I'll go on my own. Don't worry Kagome. I'm coming." The senior grumbled to himself. His bag was packed with a map, his mirror, and a few snacks for the trip.

The road may be perilous and the future may be dangerous, but none of that crossed Gramps mind. His granddaughter was in danger and that was all that mattered. In his heart he was young and would help her as long as he was able. So knowing he was unsure of where to go, he knew he had to start searching now!

It wasn't long until he was limping to his Crown Victoria to find his granddaughter. With a roar of an engine, he drove off into the bitter cold.

* * *

"Damn that bastard." Kouga said hoarsely. "Hakaku stand watch until they return." In silence a man to his right stood on the side of the apartment in the darkness.

"I'll be back. Call me if there is any update."

With that the guard watched eagerly.

Kouga sped off into the night without another glance at his hired henchmen. Money yet far in a town, and made the verbal silent as well as the common completely happy with doing someone elses bidding.


	7. Something There That Wasn't There Before

**Chapter 7:**

As the sun rose low in the sky, the snowflakes stopped their dancing. As Kagome rubbed her eyes, vigorously trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, she saw the winter wonderland and squealed girlishly. She rocketed out of bed and threw open her wardrobe, pulling out an emerald gown. As she softly pressed it to her silhouette, she laughed at its awkwardness. It was a beautiful evening gown, but completely out of it's element. The corset top and flowing swags around the full skirt looked like they belonged in the times of magnificent balls and masquerades. Regardless, she put it on, feeling much like a duchess, and rushed outside, for an instant forgetting her current state of freedom.

"Wow!" She giggled as she pulled up a handful of snow off the frozen floor. Eagerly she tossed it into the air and let it fall on her gently, speckling her hair with icy sparkles.

She continued soaking in the beauty of winter unknowing that someone was watching her prance from snow bank to snow bank. His golden eyes never left her until his manservant spoke.

"She is quite beautiful. Isn't she, my lord?" Mirouku asked plainly.

"Yes, she is." Inuyasha looked from the woman to his bandaged arm and chest. _'I have never felt this way before…About anyone.'_ "Mirouku, I want to do something for her." The manservant only looked at his master in bewilderment. He never thought those words would ever physically leave his lips. "But she's not like any other woman I have known. She needs something extraordinary…something completely her's…"

"Well, Sir, I'm sure you'll think of something." Without giving Inuyasha a moment to answer him, Mirouku scurried off into the castle, looking for Sango.

* * *

"Sango! Sango!"

"Yes, Mirouku." The woman called from the kitchen, where she was preparing a breakfast.

"It's happening! I can feel it in my bones!" His eyes were shining and his heart was racing. "The spell will be broken, I know it!"

She smiled at him warmly. She wanted to believe him so badly, but she refused to bring her hopes up.

"I hope so. But it's too soon to tell for sure. Give them some time." Her saddened demeanor showed profusely but that did not bring Mirouku's optimistic attitude down.

"Sango, my love, soon…soon it will all be over. I promise. She is the one- the one who will break the spell." He walked to the woman's side and held her tightly. The warmth in this embrace was enough to make the maid's icy disposition melt.

"Perhaps, you're right." She smiled now.

* * *

Although the handsome demon seemed to lean more towards brawn than brains, he was still capable of thinking. It didn't take him long to come up something that would awe the woman frolicking in the fresh snow. So that day right after lunch, when the sun was high in the sky, making the snow glow heavenly, Inuyasha called for her.

"Kagome, there is something I want to show you." He said calmly, as they walked down a long corridor. The wall was lined with tall windows on one side and beautiful murals on the other, and all the way at the other end was a set of ivory doors. It was strange to Kagome, that in the few days she had explored the castle, she had never seen this part.

_'Well, that's mostly because, I tend to poke my nose where there is danger and less tranquil than this hall.'_ she mentally giggled at her own antics.

"Alright," he turned to her abruptly, when they stood right in front of the doors, "Now you have to close your eyes." He smirked at her.

Kagome lifted her eye-brow in a silent, "Why should I? I don't trust you." Inuyasha, who knew the fiery woman would do something like this, gracefully countered.

"It's a surprise." He said, holding his hands out to lead her forward. Even though Kagome knew nothing about the demon, she tossed her caution to the wind and closed her eyes reluctantly, placing her delicate hand in his. "Ok, don't peak." He chuckled before opening the doors and ushering her inside.

Despite the fact that her eyes were closed, she could tell the room was really dark, and when the suddenly kind Master of the manor released her hands, she couldn't help but panic slightly.

"Can I open them now?"

"No."

She could hear loud footfalls and then the clanking of metal curtain toppers, and suddenly she saw light behind her eyelids.

"Now can I open them?"

"Ok…now."

As her eye fluttered open, her jaw dropped. She spun around the room and had to remind herself to breath. From floor to ceiling were cases of books. Leather bound classics and paper backs galore. A staircase led to a second level of the library with more mountains of books, cascades of books flowing from every corner of the room. It was heaven.

"Oh...My! I don't believe my eyes! I have never seen this many books in my entire life!" she exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked inquisitively.

"Like it? It's wonderful! I love it!"

"Then it's yours. You can come as often as you like."

Kagome, who was beyond excited about the Library, couldn't contain herself longer, she turned and threw herself into the demon's arms, mindless to the way he would react. "Thank you so much."

Inuyasha didn't falter at the woman's emotional reaction. It was taken aback, but only for a moment before wrapping his arms around her porcelain form.

* * *

The following morning, Kagome woke and dressed in a simple rose colored dress, and for the first time in the week that she had been captive, went down for breakfast.

Sango had prepared cream of wheat and French toast, perfect for the cold weather. Shortly after Kagome arrived, Inuyasha made his way into the Dining Hall, as well. He was surprised to see her down that morning but didn't make any comment to her change in attitude except stating… "Good morning" in a very gentlemanly manner.

When Sango put the food before them, Inuyasha hastily began eating without a second regard for the fact that he was in the presence of a lady. Sango, who saw Kagome eyeing his behavior, walked over and discreetly nudged his elbow. In a flash, Inuyasha straightened his back and ate in a more civilized manner, starting a conversation on the weather and how the color in Kagome's cheeks was brought out by her dress.

Kagome's orbs looked from the silvery haired man across the table to the food in front of her. She felt strange. Almost nervous. Quickly she finished her meal and pranced to the courtyard where she had visited the day before, grabbing a velveteen cloak as she left.

Inuyasha followed her silently, shortly after.

When he turned the corner of the courtyard and saw what she was doing he chuckled like he hadn't chuckled in years.

The many stallions and mares he had cultivated over the years, were romping and galloping in the cold of the morning, save one colt who was trying effortlessly to graze at the frostbitten grass below the snow.

Kagome stood on the edge of the white fence surrounding the pasture and frivolously tried to coax the black colt to come to her. She looked disappointed when the colt only snorted at her futile attempts. Inuyasha couldn't bare to see the woman in such a way so he strolled to her side.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Yeah."

"He will make a great race horse one day."

"Is that what you do with them? Sell 'em for the races?"

"Not all of them. Most, but not all. Some are my pets."

"You ride?" Kagome's eyes brightened. She hadn't ridden a horse since she moved from the country.

"Of course. What kind of man would I be if I didn't know how to ride my own horse." He toed at the snow on the ground. "Do you want to touch him?" a smile played on Kagome's lips when she heard his question. "I will take that as a yes. Come on, then." Inuyasha idly vaulted over the fence looking at Kagome from the other side.

"Well, it's not exactly easy to hop a fence with a dress like this." She hollered when she saw his smirking face.

"Here, let me help you." For the second time, he offered her his hand. As she tucked it in his, he used his other hand to lift her by the waist to a point where she was sitting on the fence, and she could easily swing her legs over and hop the 6 inches to the ground.

"Thanks." She whispered as she followed the golden eyed man as he crunched the snow beneath his feet, making his way to the colt.

The young stallion raised his head and flicked his ears back and forth, initially Kagome thought that he would bolt and she would never be able to stroke his smooth coat, but as Inuyasha made his way over to it, the colt began to trot towards him merrily.

"Come on, Kagome." He said as he patted the colt's withers. She dashed over like a school girl and was about to pat the colt's muzzle when Inuyasha stopped her. "You have to relax. He can sense how excited you are. Here, slowly…" Inuyasha took her hand in his and held it to the horse's muzzle softly. "There, you see?"

Kagome could see. In an instant the horse had gone from timid to calm. The man's way with the colt made Kagome warm internally. _'He can be so gentle, almost kind. It so different from the way he was when I first came here. Who would've thought? Yeah he's no Prince Charming, but he definitely has a soft spot.'_ She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when the demon left her side. She did notice when a snow ball hit her square in the back!

Like a child, she saw Inuyasha stride behind the cover of a tree, as she knelt to the ground to gather her own snow ball. They played and laughed like teenage lovers…all under the watchful eyes of the manor.

"See! I told you!"

"Yes, Mirouku. It seems like you were right. I haven't seen him like that in years."

"Just a little longer and it will be happy in the manor once again."

"Yes, my darling, but he won't tell her without ample opportunity."

"You're right Sango, he needs the perfect ambiance to confess his love for her."

* * *

After a few hours of roaming the estate grounds, the beauty and the beast, returned to the manor. Kagome laughed at witty remarks Inuyasha made, and he would smirk when she tried to outwit him.

By the afternoon time, Kagome was ready to curl up by the large fireplace in the parlor and read a good book. Never did she think that Inuyasha would like to accompany her to read, but he did. When she settled the ruffles of her dress on the ground, Inuyasha came and sat right beside her.

"Can you read it aloud?" he asked her gruffly.

"Sure." She smiled at him, and so she began… "Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the riverbank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book', thought Alice, 'without pictures or conversation?'"

**A/N: Ok you peeps...this one really is hot off the press. I have been home sick and I decided that I would finish up a chapter! so YAY ME! lol Well I tried to keep the Inuyasha-ness of the characters but its kinda hard when you're trying to follow a certain storyline but w/e. Well hope you like it, I will be updating soon. Oh and the last line I put was the opening line to Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland". **

**Love, **

**Syn**


	8. Preparation and Desire

Chapter 8

The steam drifted around the ivory shower creating a circle of warmth and serenity surrounding the handsome demon. In this humid space, the problems of his life pooled around his feet and scurried down the drain. He hummed as he scrubbed his scalp, causing the musky shampoo to bubble.

"Tonight's the night." He whispered as he allowed the warm waters to rinse away the fluffy lather down his muscular back. His humming didn't cease when he turned the crystalline knob to turn the water off.

He stepped out of the bath onto a Persian rug and quickly grabbed a soft crème towel around his waist. He stood in front of a mirror for only a second before darting off to the bedroom, leaving the towel on the ground.

'_Alright Takahashi. All the preparations have been made. Everything is ready.' _He thought to himself as he pulled on a pair of boxers. Water droplets followed him and left a tail as he floated around the room.

"Sir?" Mirouku called from the doorway. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah come on in Mirouku!" Inuyasha called from the closet. "I need your help."

Initially the manservant stumbled at the statement, never having heard the cruel demon lord speak such words, but quickly recovered and swiftly entered the room.

"Tonight is going to be one to remember. It has to be special. So…what should I wear?"

~.~.~.~.~.~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sat before her cherry wood vanity clad in a lacey robe. It fell close to her shoulders as she adjusted her posture as Sango brushed her long wavy hair. Sango had decided to curl Kagome's hair and elegantly pull some up to create a fountain of curls pouring into the rest that was falling at her right shoulder. When she finished, she pulled away from the young woman to examine her work.

"You look beautiful Kagome. I will return with your dress." Without another word the woman took off to gather the gown Kagome was too wear.

The raven haired beauty gazed at herself in the glass. Stretching across the table top she fondled a sparkling bottle of perfume. She dabbed the wand at her throat and the curve of her breasts, feeling the goose bumps start the moment the cool glass touched her sensitive skin. She sighed and continued to doll herself up, glossing her lips and dragging mascara over her lashes.

Finally Sango arrived, holding a deep golden dress. Kagome rushed to inspect the gown squealing like a school girl.

"Sango it's gorgeous. Quick help me get it on." Kagome giggled with delight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~..~

Shippou darted from candle to candle, spreading the trickle of romantic lighting as instructed by Mirouku. The twelve year old then pulled the long elegant drapes on the tall floor to ceiling windows, opening them and revealing the mystic night sky.

"What next Mirouku?" the red haired child bounced to the steward, who was busy gathering musical records from dusty containers.

"Yes, Shippou. Please check the chandeliers. Lord Inuyasha, would like them to enhance the murals." He said softly.

Shippou ran as he was told, being quiet and careful as he went.

Sango silently walked into the room, motioning to Mirouku.

"She is just finishing up. Is he ready?" she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing back an anxious chill.

"I think so. We were just finishing up as well. What do you think?"

She glanced around the gargantuan ballroom, that once entertained many extravagant guests. Over the years it had grown weary and lifeless but in just a few hours, Miouku and Shippou had given it a new breath of life.

"Sango!" a high pitched voice called.

"Shippou. How are you feeling?" the woman embraced the boy warmly.

"Much better! The doctor left and she says I should be fine." He grinned. He drifted from the memories of the past week that he had been bed ridden after catching a case of pneumonia.

"Well you came just in time. Tonight's the big night." She rubbed her hands together furiously. "Mirouku, go and get Kagome. I'll talk to Inuyasha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, Sango." The dog demon said, his voice like rolling thunder. He adjusted his navy coat.

"She is waiting for you. She looks beautiful, my lord." She quietly walked over and readjusted his coat collar. "Now remember, control yourself. Show her the Inuyasha I know you are." She whispered as she embraced him.

"Sango, since we were children, I've thought of you as a sister. I'm sorry for what I've become. I promise to make it right again." He pushed away from his short lived, childhood friend.

She watched as he exited the room with feline grace and prayed that he was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood at the bottom of the double spiral stair case, examining the ball room with a rare smile. The granite floors gleamed brightly after being waxed just that afternoon. Thanks to the flickering candle light the huge room seemed to be bathed in a amber glow.

If she had not have coughed he never would've known she was there, and for a brief moment nothing was there. Nothing yet everything. His eyes glued themselves to her dark eyes that captured his breath as easy as it were catching a butterfly.

She smiled at him and he gave a breath once more.

Her dress trailed her gliding steps like a golden waterfall, her hips swaying like the tide. How he desired to touch those hips, wondering if the skin beneath the dress would be baby soft. The whole time she walked down the steps as if walking on a cloud, he never took his eyes off her. He didn't even notice when she stood right beside him.

"Hello Inuyasha. You cleaned up well." She did a half hearted curtsey.

"You look stunning." He took her hand and kissed the top of it delicately, trying to engrain the feel of her skin on his lips.

Taking his cue, Mirouku dimmed the lights slightly and turned on the record player. When Kagome only glanced at the player, Inuyasha released her hand and bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

'_How can a man that is so blunt and hard headed and hot tempered change to drastically into a man that is so suave. He's actually attractive when he behaves well.'_

She didn't answer but silently extended her hand.

The music played and her muscles melted into the frame his arms had made. She had expected their bodies to be closer while they danced, but the lord did as any gentlemen would and kept his dancing partner the perfect distance for such a decadent dance.

'_I've never wanted to be a princess…even when I was young, but right now, I do feel like a princess. One with a handsome prince ready to sweep her off her feet.'_ Kagome smiled inwardly and moved closer towards Inuyasha, pushing her body against his.

Inuyasha smiled against her head, and winked at a Mirouku who dimmed the lights more and finally walked away from his post.

In the mostly darkness, Inuyasha stopped their dancing and walked her to the veranda beside the ballroom. The moon flowers were in full bloom and Kagome took a second to stare at the beautiful scenery.

"Inuyasha this place is beautiful." She sighed against the iron railing surrounding the veranda.

Leaning next to her, he took her hand in his, surprising her but not causing her discomfort.

"Do you like being here with me?"

"Yes, actually. I hated it at first, but you've changed somehow." The chill night air made her crave the warmth of his body. She took the hand that he wasn't holding and softly touched his chin, enjoying his masculine features, and the way his breath hitched at her touch.

"Will you stay with me forever?" he purred. The seduction in his voice filled her senses and her mind was hazy when he asked her.

"Forever?" She gazed into his eyes. Beautiful golden orbs of fire and lightening, filled with power and lust.

Before she knew what hit her, she was in his arms being carried out of the veranda and to the west wing.


	9. Lusty Night

do not own Inuyasha or Disney's Beauty and the Beast, I have only brought the two together. Hope you enjoy! Review please!

**Lemon! Minors beware! If you know you ain't suppose to be reading this DON'T!**

Her head was spinning, her pulse was racing, and her breaths came out in pants as he threw her onto the large king sized bed. The last time she had seen the room it had looked more like a den then a master suite. Now it made her body tingle at the thought of the crème carpet littered with cloths.

She panted out his name as she balanced on the footboard, leaning close against him, craving his skin, but not allowing herself that pleasure. His hands ran fiercely over her body, roaming the mountains and valleys of her hips and breasts. At every turn, she moaned, unable to control herself.

Pulling her body so that she was flush against him, he hugged her in a way that surprised her because of how gentle it was. A moment ago he was so aggressive and on a dime he was able to cradle her in his arms like a doll.

He took a deep breath and held her in his arms, loving the feel of her heart reverberate against his chest. She felt so right in his arms. The moment of gentleness dissipated as his desire for her became apparent. Turning her around so that her back was to him, he pulled at the pins in her hair, releasing the fountain until it flowed freely once more. Kissing her neck and leaving bruises as he went, his talented fingers quickly unzipped her dress, and pulled at the silky ribbon, allowing it to fall to her feet.

His flaming lips never stopped, even as his hands massaged her lace covered bosom. While one hand busied itself on her ivory mounds, his other slipped down her flat abdomen and to her womanhood. The white lace made her seem so pure and innocent, and Inuyasha took pride in touching her through the moist lace.

He found himself groaning against her neck as he felt goose bumps cover her flesh. Pulling the cups of her bra over the tops of her breasts, as his fingers attached themselves to her nipples, which had hardened into tiny rosettes peeking over the field snowy skin. As he pinched them almost painfully hard, he smirked as she arched into him. His thoughts drifted to how wet she must be and so his hands followed the track of his mind and slipped into her panties, stroking her drenched opening. At this she moaned loudly, a moan that was filled with desire. He rubbed her clit and she continued the moaning.

Kagome felt her legs tense and a heat was running from her toes to the pit of her stomach. The heat consumed her entire being and she felt like a spirit listening to two intense lovers in the mists of some great sex. She couldn't control her own voice as she moaned his name over and over again. Right as she was about to jump towards the giant gorge filled with the pleasure of a thousand years, his ministrations ceased. When she pouted at him, he gave her a devilish smirk of satisfaction, knowing that he was the cause of her lust.

Quickly dropping out of his tailered coat, he went about removing the beauty's remaining clothing. With a delicateness that made her itch with want, he slowly slid off her bra and panties, revealing her all her most private areas to his lust inspiring gaze. She was startled when he didn't even take a moment to gather his bearing, when he attacked her skin with his mouth, trailing every indention of her body with his tongue. Her skin was on fire trailing the pattern of his tongue. His teasing went on for what seemed like forever until finally he threw her onto his bed and used his body to make her feel small and feeble.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned. It was all she could bring herself to say. She craved more of him. Every ounce of what he was made of, she wanted with all her being. She arched her back against his chest, screaming inside that she couldn't feel enough of his warm of his skin. Again he smirked, knowing exactly what she wanted. She was under his spell as completely as he knew she would be. He hadn't lost his touch in all his years of solitude. So backing off her body he hastily unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor carelessly.

While she was transfixed on his chiseled torso and wash board abs, he sensuously removed his trousers, until he was in nothing but his boxers and tanned skin.

She stared at his body, the body of a god, or demon in this case. He was sinfully good looking and now she fully appreciated it. She licked her lips that suddenly felt very dry, as she thought about him and what he may intend to do with her. As if reading her thoughts, he was on her, and he didn't want to spare a single moment.

He pinned her arms above her head and he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip, and he smelt the change in her scent as her arousal increased. Although he enjoyed the feeling of his lips claiming hers the demon within him wanted more. It wanted to be inside her. It wanted to taste every part of her. It wanted her to submit to his every whim.

Inuyasha quickly shook himself from the thoughts that seemed more dark and lustful then sensuous and passionate.

Removing himself from his boxers he slid himself over her entrance that was slick from her nectar and welcoming his masculinity. Taking a hand he slapped her lips a few times, making her writhe beneath him as he teased her. However, he took pity on her and felt that she was more than willing to have him.

He felt his whole body tense as he slid himself inside of her. She was tight, tighter than he had ever experienced. It was a new feeling and one that made him quiver with anticipation. If she was so different, he only dreamed of what other ways she may be able to pleasure him.

'_She would become quite the little pleasure slave'_, his inner demon smirked devilishly.

She moaned in ecstasy as he pumped himself within her, changing his pace and teasing her to a point where she was clawing desperately at his back.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed into the darkness, as his manhood reaped her of her problems, her sadness, and her desires. Her head was swimming in this one moment where her body was only a part of his, attached at the junction between her legs.

He groaned when he felt her walled pulsate around him, and that was when he knew she was reaching her climax. He licked his lips, anxious at the sounds she would make as he plowed her over the edge.

Immediately he quickened his pace until he was reaching speeds that seemed inhumanly possible, and that was a huge turn on. She mewled and moaned and panted and screamed, until for an instant was completely silent as she was consumed by fire.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered against his neck as she grabbed onto him with such force that he felt for sure he would lose his breath. Her legs had locked at his waist when her whole body went rigid. "Oh my god…oh my god…" she giggled as she started to regain feeling in her limbs. She pushed her damp bangs from her forehead and blushed when she met his gaze.

"Kagome, are you tired?" he asked with a half hearted concern.

"No, not really."

"Good…because you're going to have a long night."

That night moans echoed through the west wing, for the first time in decades. As for the other house dwellers hoped echoed in their hearts.


	10. The Day After

Next chapter!

The master bedroom was oddly quiet except for the rustling of crimson sheets as Kagome tossed in bed. She yawned softly, and mewled a little as she stretched her sore limbs, groaning as she remembered the previous night and her little sexual episode. Slowly sitting up, she looked to her side only to find an empty bed, with crumpled sheets.

"Hmm, where is he?" she thought, unaware of the frown that touched her lips.

From the doorframe on the other side of the room, a pair of golden eyes watched the naked woman hungrily. From the waist up, he could see her beautiful silhouette and lusciously dark hair drift to the small of her back. Silently he stalked over to her, only clearing his throat mere footsteps away as to not startle her.

"Good morning, Kagome. I hope you slept well." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed closest to her.

"Inuyasha, I was just looking for you." She looked at him, clad in a casual white cotton shirt and a pair of khaki pants. "I don't like being alone afterwards…" she whispered as she scooted closer to his warmth that was so inviting.

"Well I had to leave Kagome. I had to make sure that the house was absolutely perfect for when you woke up this morning. Plus I'm sure you'll get over it." He said smuggling.

'_Wow. Just when I thought he was going to be nice.'_ She thought to herself, looking to her fingers that were playing with the edge of the sheets. Just as her feelings of the morning were turning sour, the man pulled a flower to her face.

"For you."

The fragrant flora in hand, was as big as his outstretched palm, and it's white, fuchsia-freckled, petals curled like long fingers.

"Inuyasha! Its beautiful!" I sighed, taking it in my hands and slowly bringing it to my face to sniff.

"I thought you might like it. It's a stargazer lily. I thought it was the only flower befitting you." He stood then, making a semi circle around the bed back to the door. "Now get yourself dressed, we have a relatively busy day."

Her brows furrowed slightly. "Busy? Doing what, may I ask?" She curled into the large warm bed, and decided that she much rather spend the day there.

"Why wooing you, pigeon." His words interrupted her snuggle session with the sheets. She picked her head up to look at him, but he was already gone.

_'She's so beautiful in the morning. I could wake up to her everyday and be content with the world.'_ The man thought to himself, as he walked the halls of his manor in a mood that had been absent from his life for so long. _'I'd almost forgotten what a woman's touch felt like…'_ he looked at his claw tipped hand. _'Its been so long since I've had company…'_

"Inuyasha." Mirouku stopped in front of him quietly, braking his concentration. "I'm headed to the city, and was wondering if there was anything special you'd like for Sango to prepare for dinner."

Inuyasha thought only a moment before answering, "What are those things people are eating now…burgers? Yes, we'll have burgers and the fried potato."

Mirouku had to keep from laughing. "Yes, sir. I'll let Sango know immediately." Turning away, he coughed a little to gather himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Burgers? He wants me to cook burgers and French fries? What is he thinking?" Sango raved, as she paced her kitchen.

"Perheps, darling," he laughed a little, "he's trying to make her feel more at home."

"And what the hell is wrong with MY cooking? My cooking is fit for queens! I went to the best culinary arts academy of the time!" she stormed furiously drying a pan.

"Nothing is wrong with your cooking." Mirouku smiled, as he calmly took the pan out of her hand and put it in its proper place. "Its just that this is a different time. Although I'm sure Kagome loves your cooking, this is 'fine dining' to her. The Master is just trying to make things less formal, I assume."

"I suppose you are right." She begrudgingly admitted. "You're going to the city for the ingredients?" he looked towards her, and in her eyes he saw the same thing he saw every time he left the estate…envy.

"Yes, my love." He touched her cheek with his hand, wishing to soothe the sadness that was in her heart. "You know that if the curse allowed, I'd take you out every time."

"But why didn't it affect YOU! Why me! Why am I not permitted to leave this place frozen in time!" once again she was upset.

"I don't know Sango. The curse was odd that way, taking from us something we each treasured dearly. From you, your freedom. You were never meant to be kept behind stone walls. Do you remember darling, all our talk of traveling the world?"

"Yes, Mirouku. I remember."

"Soon, soon we'll be able to do all the things we said we would. Things are going beautifully with the two of them. There is plenty hope for us yet."

"Alright…."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome only stayed in bed for a few minutes after the demon had left her side. She reveled in the way the sheets and pillows smelled of the forest after a rain storm, and the masculine scent that was Inuyasha. She walked into his large closet and grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it over her head. As she had hoped, it fit her like a short dress that she would never wear in public. Picking up her dress from the night before, she did the most proud walk-of-shame in her whole life.

She reached her room without interruption from any of the house's other occupants. Once inside she carefully hung up her dress from her romantic evening and tried to decide what to wear on the day she was to be wooed. I don't even know what we're going to be doing today so I can dress accordingly.

_'He was dressed really casual. I don't see why I can't wear jeans for a change. Come to think of it…I don't even know if he bought jeans for me.'_ Quickly she rummaged through her entire wardrobe and soon discovered that besides the many dresses, blouses, and skirts, Inuyasha had also bought her some riding breeches, khaki pants, and denim jeans. Pulling on a pair of what looked like boot cut jeans, she gasped at how perfectly they hugged her curves. It was almost impossible for her to find jeans that she was satisfied with due to her ass and child bearing hips in correspondence to her tiny waist.

"These fit like a fucking glove!" she turned in front of her full length mirror, laughing to herself.

"Well, I'll be glad to tell the master that he has good judgment when it comes to womens' asses." Sango said leaning in the doorframe. At this, Kagome found herself laughing too.

"But really Sango. I mean look!" she did a little twirl. "I love jeans so much." She plopped herself on the bed.

"Now for a nice blouse. Something comfortable but chic." Sango sighed, dipping her hands into the woman's cloths and almost immediately found something perfect. Tossing it to the raven haired woman, Sango pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"Soooooo…" she said rather expectantly.

"Soooo what?" Kagome said a bit nervously. She was pretty sure she knew what Sango was directing towards.

"You know. How was last night?" she put her chin in her hands, her elbows on her knees like a teenager waiting for the latest slice of gossip pie.

"Well," Kagome turned her back to the other woman, so that she could change her shirt modestly.

"Well…."the somewhat 'lady-in-waiting' was practically on the edge of her seat with anticipation.

"It was—I don't know…Magical sounds so cliché, but that's how it felt. It was almost straight out of some romance novel." Kagome had walked to her window to gaze out of it.

Even with her back towards her, Sango could read Kagome's mood. The room, which was once icy like the rest of the manor despite it be winter or summer, was now filled with a warmth that seeped down the hall and seemed to fill the whole wing to the brim with its youth and radiance. "You're in love with him." She whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"What was that?" Kagome turned to face her now.

"Oh nothing Kagome." She bowed before quickly taking her leave.

Kagome blinked once before shaking off Sango's strange shift in attitude. She shrugged and almost literally skipped out of her room to find the man she had hated but found herself becoming very fond of. She searched the place from top to bottom, no corridor went unchecked, but still she couldn't find her handsome hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" she called, hoping he would hear her with his dog ears, but the manor was silent all but the sound of the piano playing softly. "Wait a sec…piano?"

_'Why didn't I hear it before?'_ she thought to herself, as she padded quietly through the halls. The notes ran up and down in a melody that seemed to call her, enchanting like the sound of angels singing. It started as something that sounded like Mozart, and turned into Swan Lake, and then Only Hope. She hummed to herself as she got closer and closer to the sound. Pushing open the door to the room at the far north side of the manor, she saw his long silver hair before he saw her.

"I didn't know you could play." She said, softly touching his shoulders.

"Feh, there are lots of things you don't know about me." He chuckled not missing a single note.

She watched his hands with amazement, as they moved up and down the keys with fluidity that any pianist would envy. "I didn't know that you watched '90s chick flicks." He glanced at her for only a moment, and she quickly answered his unasked question. "A Walk to Remember?" she said pointing to the keys.

"I have to admit it's a good movie. And the song rings in my ears after I hear it." He continued playing his chords and runs in silence.

_'He can be so sweet. He even likes chick flicks.'_ She mentally noted making sure to give him bonus points on her internal score board.

Scooting closer to him, she hummed. Kagome took pride in being book smart and cultured. Never in her life had she had an ounce of musical talent. She could hold a pitch and was a pro at lip-syncing, but she didn't exactly have the voice of an angel, and she accepted that. The only singing she did was in the shower or in the car.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked softly when the song was over.

"Well, I was thinking we take a ride around the property. The horses haven't been taken out lately."

"Sounds great! I haven't gotten on a horse in years though…what if I don't remember how to do it?" she looked disappointed for a second.

He got up from the piano bench and walked towards the door, waiting for her to follow.

"Its like riding a bike. You never forget, and besides if you do somehow manage to forget, you can just ride with me." He put his hand in front of him, as if calling for hers.

Taking the gesture as a summons for her, she pranced towards him, eagerly putting her hand in his, and allowing him to escort her back towards the main part of the manor. After they each grabbed a coat, they walked out to the large stables. The air was crisp, but the sun was out, which made the snow on the ground appear as if it was glowing.

In the shelter of the stable, however, the air was warm and comfortable, even without a jacket. Inuyasha walked from stall to stall, leaving Kagome to explore on her own momentarily. Within moments however he lead two horses towards her.

"This is Bastion," he said motioning to the tall jet black horse besides him. "That colt in the field that you had you're eye on? Yeah he's the sire. He's come from generations of champion quarter horses. I'll be taking him out today. For you, Taran." He handed her the reins of a slightly smaller chocolate colored horse, with dark mane and tail, and there was a cute little star in the center of his forehead.

"Is he Arabian?" she asked patting the horse's muzzle.

"Yes. He's the main breeding stock for Arabians. He has a calmer temperament. I'm sure you'll enjoy riding him."

He quickly helped her into the saddle and then mounted Bastion. He looked to Kagome and could see the anxiety plain as the nose on her face. He walked Bastion around her, so he could lean across to her.

"Relax, Kagome. You haven't even moved yet." He grinned. "He'll do most of the work if you let him."

"Alright alright. You're right. I can do this. Its like riding a bike." She took a deep breath, and tried to remind herself that she hated girls that acted this way. Tapping the his sides softly, Taron walked forward. _'I rock.'_ She reminded herself, laughing aloud. "Ok lets go."

Smirking at her, Inuyasha pulled the lever that opened the large stable doors and began walked Bastion out. Kagome hadn't even motioned for Taron to follow, when the stallion followed at his own accord. _'He'll do the work, huh? Males and being told what to do….'_

Side by side they trotted around estate, and Kagome smiled loving the feeling of being free. Soon she got brave and was having Taron canter circles around Inuyasha and Bastion. The man on his horse watched her, as she played like a child who had just learned how to ride a bike, but his ego got the better of him and he motioned to Bastion to gallop far ahead of them.

Kagome, just as competitive, found herself leaning closer to Taron. "Come on, we can take 'em." As if he understood her to a degree, Taron took off at a full out sprint, dashing past Inuyasha and Bastion, who gaped as they rode past. Kagome leaned in once more, pulling herself tightly against the horse's warm body as she fought off the stinging wind. Pulling on his reins, Taron skidded to a mostly idle spot, his breath heaving, but he continued to paw the ground and trot in place.

"I should've known better then to put you two together." Inuyasha called to them as he galloped closer to them. "Let's call it a day, I'm gonna have to give Taron a good rub down so he doesn't get sick. He knows better than to go crazy in this weather."

Kagome laughed even as they trotted back to the stables. "Inuyasha I haven't felt this good in such a long time." She hopped out of her seat atop the horse confidently. "Thank you so much." She stood beside his mount waiting for him to get off.

"It's no problem. Why don't you go inside, darlin'. I'm gonna brush off these two then I'll meet you in the kitchen. I'm sure Sango can make us a little something before dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" she ran her fingers through her hair and yelped at the immediate tangles.

"Yeah I'm sure." He smirked. "Go take a long hot shower and if I'm lucky I'll finish up fast and meet you there."

Kagome blushed at his comment but agreed and walked back to the manor.

Inuyasha, rushing slightly because of his own imagination, had barely taken off Bastion's saddle when Mirouku walked into the stable purposefully.

"Sir, we have a very big problem."

A/N: Ok guys here's the next chapter. Slowly but surely I'm gonna finish this one. I've kinda gotten the ball rolling again so yay for you guys and your review for lighting my fire again! I also started a new story 'Starts with Goodbye' you should check that one out. I haven't really gotten much response so I might pull it, but thats up to you guys.

On another note I just made my first Inuyasha AMV! its available on youtube. Its for Taylor Swift's song The Way I Loved You, and its very InuXKag. You should check it out leave a comment ya kno! And actually if you have any requests I'd love some AMV projects!


	11. The Bad News and Goodbye

A/N: Alright opening message…I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I was going to put more in it but I was just trying to give you guys a little something to hold you off for a while lol And I haven't gotten as many reviews or comments on my AMV as I liked L Please go and see it! Youtube search 'The Way I loved you Inuyasha' and its by Kagz42505 its like the 3rd or 4th one down.

Chapter 11:

With a stern expression Inuyasha looked at his long time servant in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, sir…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_After pulling myself away from Sango's injustice of not being able to leave the manor, I collected my things and drove out the gate. I was just admiring what a beautiful winter day it was when I drove past a Crown Victoria half way buried underneath a bank of snow. I noted the blanket of snow on it, and assumed it had been there for at least the night. I parked on the side of the road and decided to investigate who might be coming so close to the manor._

_As I neared, I saw that the windows were fogged. Someone was inside. I tapped the glass a bit, but got no answer. Knocking a bit harder and still getting no response, I pulled the handle. It was unlocked. _

_The man inside was gray with cold, his lips blue, and breath coming out in ragged clouds. I nudged him somewhat to rouse him from what I assumed was sleep. Maybe he fell asleep at the wheel or something…_

_"Excuse me, sir? Are you alright? Sir?"_

_The man coughed. He sounded ill, maybe pneumonia. He opened his eyes slightly and reached his arm out as if trying to pull me close._

_"Sir, are you alright?"_

_"My granddaughter…have you seen my granddaughter?" he whispered hoarsely, his throat dry._

_"I don't understand, sir. Do you know where you are?" I felt bad for him. HE seemed sincerely worried. He was distressed it was plain to see._

_"Kagome…I need to find her." He closed his eyes…_

_I took a few steps back. It couldn't be. We were certain she lived alone, no living relatives. I turned around slowly. I wanted to leave him there. What a terrible person I am…so want to allow him to die all for the sake of breaking the spell. I knew if he lived Kagome would have to come and help him. She can't leave the manor. She can't! It would all be worthless then…_

_But I didn't. I took off my coat and pulled it over his shoulders._

_"I'll be back, Mr. Higurashi." I didn't know if he was conscious to hear me or not. I closed the door._

_On the drive back to the manor, I kept staring in the rear view mirror hoping that he would wake up and realize he was dreaming…maybe turn around. I wished of seeing tail lights…_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Inuyasha had begun brushing Bastion, now furious with the situation. He wouldn't let her leave…She was there last hope, his last and only hope of ever becoming human again. Setting down the brush, he lead Bastion to his stall with shaking hands, moving to Taron next.

"Mirouku…"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Before you were my servant, you were my friend. Do you remember that?"

"Of course. That was before your father struck oil in the West. We were so young then."

"Things were easier then. I wasn't always this way." Inuyasha looked down at his hands, the claws. "I really turned into a tyrant didn't I?" he looked to his friend, dreading the honest answer.

"Yes you did."

"And because of me, we were all punished." His voice was solemn.

"Yes. It was because of you that we are trapped never changing, never aging. Sango can never leave this place without the fear of disappearing altogether. I'll never be able to feel the warmth of a woman's touch, their love. And you…" he held a bit of disdain in his eyes when he looked at Inuyasha in his vulnerable state. "you will never be that aristocratic ass hole with the money, women, and "friends". Now you'll just be a rich bitter ass hole. Unless you keep her here."

Inuyasha dropped his head and pressed it against the arabian's warm withers. All he had to do was lie. _'If I don't bring it up, she'd never know the difference. Until she found out later…that her grandfather died trying to find her. Her last living relative and I let him die. Let him die…before I could do that without even thinking twice about it, but now? I've changed…'_

"I can't do it."

"Wh-what?" Mirouku stammered.

"I'm going to let her go." Inuyasha looked at him then. He had been talking to Mirouku as a childhood friend, now he was once again speaking to a servant. His eyes dared him to argue. "Finish grooming Taron and then place him in his stall."

Mirouku's eyes held flames of fury with the man that just sealed his fate. "As you with, _sir._"

Inuyasha walked out in silence. He needed to find her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She was right where he told her to be. The room was warm and steam filled the top half, which reminded him of his thoughts right now, but felt good on his cold skin. He could make out the outline of her body through the steamed up glass and he would have lied if he said it didn't arouse him.

"Kagome?" he walked closer and tapped on the thin piece of glass separating them. She poked her head out, her wet hair sending droplets to the floor making a puddle.

"Wow that was fast. You really were in a hurry, weren't you?" she smiled. God he loved her smile. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat of the water, and he noted the way water drops had collected on the tips of her eye lashes making her look like a sprite. "You're beautiful."

"Sorry what? The water's kinda loud, but the pressure is fantastic!" she smiled again. She genuinely hadn't heard him.

"Nothing. When you're done can you come to my room? I need to talk to you." He ran a clawed finger down her nose and then across her cheek.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Her eyes seemed to cloud over with lust almost immediately.

Inuyasha reminded himself of the seriousness of the matter and decided to sit on a chair in the far corner of his large master bedroom instead of sitting on the bed. _'That would be way too distracting right now.'_ He smirked a little to himself at how quickly her mood had been altered by his touch.

Just as he had expected, Kagome had appeared in a matter of minutes wrapped in a fluffy towel, still dripping wet. Her gaze still appeared hazy, and Inuyasha had to bite his tongue to keep his mind off how easy it would be to tear that towel off and have his way with her.

"Kagome sit down, please." He pulled a tall backed chair close to him. The chair was antique looking with wooden claws for feet and very little cushion. It was slightly intimidating and certainly uncomfortable, but that's what was necessary if he wanted her to regain her normal state of mind.

She looked at the chair as she walked towards it, and almost immediately her attitude was different.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…I've never been so happy with another person in my whole life." He touched her hands. "I asked you if you would stay here with me, forever. And I'd love for you to grace this house with your presence, but I need to show you something…"

He walked towards the foot of his bed and opened a large chest. Kagome watched as he just looked into the chest as if he put his hands inside it something would bite him. He stood there for what seemed like hours until he finally pulled out a maroon colored bag. He pulled the gold rope holding it closed and he pulled out what looked like an old fashioned hand mirror.

"Do you know what this is Kagome?" He slowly made his way back to her, finally kneeling in front of her still on the chair. He held out the mirror for her inspection.

"No…" she moved her hands towards the glass. When he didn't snap at her, she ran her fingers over the cool metal. It clouded somewhat around her warm fingertips. "I feel like I've seen it before." She closed her eyes, trying desperately to put the pieces of her memory together. "Maybe when I was really young…I don't know."

"Kagome, this is a looking glass. A very special looking glass." He grabbed for her hand now, he needed her strength. In a moment he might lose her forever. "With this you can see anything you want...I want you to have it so that you may see me whenever you want."

"Thanks Inuyasha." She laughed. "But what do I need this for? If I wanna see you I can just walk down the hall."

"No Kagome. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, as Mirouku was driving into town he saw a Crown Victoria crashed into a snow bed. When he went to see who it was-"

"Oh my god! Grandpa!" she was up so fast, without his demon speed, her knees would have clipped his chin. She was pacing just then back and forth in a state of worry that pained him to see.

"You must go to him." He got up and put his hands on her shoulders. "He needs you."

"What?" her eyes had tears in the corners, and her hair was beginning to dry in a disheveled manner. She looked like an emotional mess.

"You are no longer my prisoner." The words cut into his soul, _'but I'm doing this for her. I love her.'_

"Inuyasha…thank you. Thank you so much." she hugged him. "You are a good friend." She whispered into his neck, not letting go of his shirt.

He held her close to him, taking a deep inhale. _'If I could bottle your scent Kagome…I'd take keep it with me always. Maybe then I could fool myself into thinking you stayed.'_

"Go now." He pushed her away. She only looked at him, and for a moment he thought he saw sadness in her eyes, but then she was gone.

He took a seat in the chair that was moist from where she had been sitting. He sat there for a few minutes…If he concentrated, he could hear her slamming drawers open and closed, probably packing her things. _'And now I don't even have the mirror to see her face, her smile.'_ He sighed heavily. He pushed himself up from the chair. He heard a tiny clank as something hit the floor. He walked to the window overlooking the manor's long driveway. He saw as she through her things into the trunk of her car and pulled away from the house. She never even tapped the brakes.

So he stood there looking out the window, ignoring the burning sensation in his ears (someone must be talking about him), and tried not to think about the clank that kept echoing in his ears, mocking his last tendrils of hope.

"Only one left," he said to himself as he touched the beads around his neck, "and that one will be gone soon enough."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"He did WHAT?" Sango yelled! The hanging lights in the kitchen seemed to sway.

"He says he's letting her go." Mirouku couldn't bring himself to put on a brave expression for the sake of the woman he loved, but he couldn't bring himself to frown because he knew that he wanted his friend to do something terrible all for their sake.

"But doesn't Mr. Takahashi like Kagome anymore?" Shippou sat at the table drinking some milk, but he moved to hold onto Sango's leg, his cursed fox tail laying low besides his legs.

"It's because he loves her, Shippou. That's why he did it." Mirouku answered the young boy, since Sango was still fuming.

"Doesn't he realize he could've fixed us! This could all be over!" Tears of frustration started pouring down the cook's face.

"Sango…don't cry." The little boy rubbed her clenched fists against his cheek, his tail wagging a bit. "If he loves her, then its done! He broke the spell!"

"No, Shippou…he has to gain her love in return. That's the other part of this curse." The man pulled a chair from the kitchen table and sat down, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Its hopeless."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/n: Lookie here! Another chapter? And so fast? Aren't you guys proud? Lol Ok I've completely gotten back on this story so keep checking for chapter updates. And check out my first Inuyasha AMV, here's the link!

.com/watch?v=FPSQYa-bVzc

And I'm currently working on a new one about Sango. Geez I've been all inspired lately. And actually I might be posting an AMV with some of the Beauty and the Beast songs, just for shits and giggles to go along with the story XD. But if you have any requests let me know!

REVIEW OR DIE! Plus if you don't review I might have to stop posting…and you wouldn't want that WOULD YOU! O.O


	12. A Change in Beauty

A/n: Ok...another chapter! Yay! Hope you've been keeping up and ENJOY!

Ps...check out my AMVs on Youtube, I wish I could put the links on here but I can't sooooo just look me up lol Youtube name Kagz42505 I have two videos up, The Way I Loved You (InuXKagXKoga) and then Since You Been Gone (SangoXMirouku). If you have any requests for AMVs let me know!

Chapter 12:

As she pulled away from her fanciful prison, she adjusted the rearview mirror and sighed. She pulled her gaze away and turned up her car radio, hoping some music would her mind off the place (and people) she had once hated.

_'I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony,_

_Singing in all that I am…'_

"You would be playing Only Hope, radio." She quickly shut off the song, preferring to drive in silence.

She could hear the engine, low, behind the layers of plastic and metal. She could hear the wind blowing against her car, straining to keep her from driving onward. She could hear a piano playing softly...she didn't even realize she was whispering the words…

"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray. I know now, you're my only hope." The tear trickled down her face before she knew it. "Shit Kagome, pull yourself together. What's the matter with you?"

Not wanting to get into a car crash on the way to "rescue" her grandfather, she pulled off the road slightly, not turning off her car.

_'The last time I was here I was attacked. Inuyasha saved me.'_ Kagome lowered her head until it leaned against the stirring wheel. _'He didn't have to come, but he did.'_ The vibrations from the engine felt good against her head and gave her a source of strength to pull from. _'Then again…he could've just been hunting me down to drag me back.'_

Lifting her head, she brushed her bangs from her forehead.

"Inuyasha you saved me, seduced me, and now…sent me away." She shook her head, trying to clear her head. "What the hell are you doing, Kagome? You're reading too much into this. Gramps needs you, and you're sitting her pondering like an idiot."

With her spirits renewed she pulled back into the road and within minutes found her grandfather's car covered in snow.

Wading through ankle deep snow, Kagome rushed to the Crown Victoria she had known since she was a child. Wreching open the door she gasped.

"Gramps! Gramps are you ok?" she managed to keep herself from crying as she touched the man's face and checked for a pulse.

"Kagome?" his eyes blinked open.

"Yes, Gramps. Its me. I'm here now. You're safe." She reached over and embraced him. He ignored the hiss she released on contact with him. He was so cold. "Come on, Gramps. I'm taking you home. We need to get you warmed up."

_'Thank goodness…'_ she thought as she helped him hobble to her car a few meters away. Once he was seated, she did her best to make him comfortable. She wrapped him in a blanket that she kept in the back for emergencies and put her coat over his shoulders. As she began driving, she turned the heater on and faced the vents towards him.

"Gramps?" she looked to the man who was already looking better. She needed to keep him conscious.

"Oh Kagome…I went looking for you, but" he wheezed a little.

"That's enough, Gramps. Relax." She said softly, already thinking about the tale he would weave for her about his heroic efforts to find his long lost granddaughter.

Pulling his hands from underneath the blanket, he reached for hers. "I'm so glad I've found you, Kagome. You are all I have."

"Ditto, Gramps." She lifted his chilled hands and gave them a kiss before tucking them back into the warmth of the blankets.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next thing he knew, Kagome was rubbing his shoulder in efforts to wake him. Without a word, he opened his eyes and allowed her to guide him into the house, to a seat on the sofa. She insisted on putting his feet up and making him some of his favorite herbal tea. He argue, that he was feeling much better, but when Kagome countered stating that the tea's herbal properties said with the right prayer would do his body good, he couldn't say no.

_'So she did pay attention to everything I told her.'_ He attempted to laugh, but it came out a cough instead.

Right as Kagome put the kettle on the stove a knock came from the door. Tossing the dish towel that was on her shoulder to the counter, she walked to the door. "I wonder who…" she thought as she fixed her shirt and smoothed her hair. It was a bit early for visitors.

Looking through the peep hole she saw the last person she felt like dealing with right now. Opening the door she put on a happy face to hide her scowl, and forgetting the rush she got when she imagined that _someone_ else had wanted to bringer her back.

"Koga, hi." She said standing in the door way.

"Kagome, you're looking as lovely as ever." His smile was charming, but didn't warm his ice blue eyes. "May I come in?"

"Actually, Koga, I just got home from a…uh…unexpected vacation, so I'm a bit tired." She started to shut the door, but a foot stopped her.

"Well, Kagome, I'd hate to intrude on your beauty rest, even though you certainly don't need it, but I have some disturbing news to discuss with you. May I come in."

He pushed open the door some.

Like a wolf defending her den, Kagome felt her shoulders tense. Using her weight she pushed with her shoulder forcing him out. She then stepped onto the front stoop and closed the door behind her. Widening her stance, she crossed her arms as she felt her temper fizzle.

"Anything you care to say, you can say from out here."

"Alright, well if that's the way you feel about it…I was hoping you'd be more complacent Kagome." He frowned. A feature that made his devilish good looks go to waste. "I'm sorry to tell you, but word around the ward is that your Grandfather is going to be taken to a mental institution."

"Excuse me?" her gaze darkened. She felt like growling. Something under the surface of her skin itched to be released.

"Well, a little birdie told me someone called him in. Said he was acting hysterically in public, might be a danger to himself, and what not. Plus you were gone, poof, without a trace. Even Kanna didn't know what to tell people. I know, I asked." He was still cool and collected as ever. He rubbed his chin in mock worry, as Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life." She said through gritted teeth. "Gramps couldn't hurt a fly, and what's the big fucking deal? I'm gone for a week or so and all of a sudden the world comes crashing down?" she rubbed her face with one hand. She hadn't meant to sound so angry. "Koga, I'm sorry. I'm sure this is just some kind of mistake. I'll go talk to the clinic soon and explain everything. I'm sure they'll understand."

Like a cloud deliberately blocking the small ray of sunshine, Koga interjected, "I'm afraid they are already on their way, darling."

"He was just worried about me, Koga."

"Well…" he leaned in closer to her, "I hate seeing you distressed, Kagome babe. I'm sure I could talk to the right people in the ward. I have a few friends over there. I can pull a few strings." He shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh Koga! Would you?" her eyes brightened.

"I could…if…" he trailed off.

"If?" something in the back of her mind buzzed. A trickle of her senses bounced rapidly through her mind, darting back and forth like a pin ball. She began breathing heavy, almost panting…it made her a little dizzy. "If what?" she looked to the ground, hoping it would steady her head. Slowly she looked up.

He watched her eyes. They seemed to change in the foggy morning light. Koga brushed it off without a second thought, ignoring the strange illusion of something behind her glazed eyes.

"If you marry me."

"what?"

"One little word, Kagome. That's all it would take, and you're grandfather will be out of trouble and you will be married to the best doctor in the state. You could have anything you want, Kagome."

"Koga…"

"Yes my darling?"

"Why the hell would I want to marry an egotistical asshole, like you?" her voice was cold and emotionless. The man took a small step back, thrown a little off guard at the comment.

"Kagome?" the door opened a crack. "What's going on?"

Hearing the man call to her, Kagome seemed to relax. "Nothing Gramps. Go inside." She tried to pull the door shut again.

"Who are all those cars pulling up?" he opened it a little more, despite her protests. Kagome leaned to the side, to get a look behind Koga's large frame, since it was pointless for her to try and look over his shoulder.

Sure enough a large white, very out of placed, van was parked in front of her building. The dirty crème color of the van showed its age, and the red paint on the side that read "New York State Psych Ward" was peeling. It looked like blood starting to scab over, and for some reason it made Kagome laugh.  
Two men in professional looking white scrubs walked towards her.

"Ms. Higurashi? We're here to pick up your grandfather." They stood behind Koga.

Once again, her grandfather decided to poke his head out. "What are you people doing here? What do you want?"

"Excuse me sir…you need to come with us." Without question the two men pushed passed Kagome and pulled Gramps outside. They led him by the shoulders, walking right passed her. She felt like she was dreaming, she couldn't feel her legs and her heart was now racing. She heard her grandfather calling to her, but she couldn't say anything. Her mouth wouldn't move, she felt her eyelids get heavy.

"Let me go sir

_'Am I'm going to faint?'_ she thought, trying to lock her legs so she wouldn't sway.

"They're going to take him away, Kagome. Would you like to reconsider? If you beg for me I'll take you back." He leaned in close to her again. He was close enough for her to smell his cologne. "Let me shelter you Kagome. Worship me. Do what I say, and I'll be your slave."

It happened too quickly…

She couldn't see…the light was too bright…

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the sun that had seemed to come out of nowhere. When she opened them again, everyone had stopped talking. They were all staring right at her.

Her grandfather was the one who broke the silence.

"You see! I told you she was in the presence of a demon! Look now it's trying to possess her! " he flailed his arms over his head, and pulled a paper talisman out of his pocket, trying to invoke some spell for sure.

"Oh my god…" the men said in union, a look of fear in their eyes.

"You two! Snap out of it!" Koga yelled. "Grab her and the old man! Do your job!"

Only for a moment did the men change their professional demeanor. At hearing Koga's voice, they pushed the old man into the back of the van and closed the door. They faced her.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. What were they yelling about? She blinked her eyes once and suddenly the two men were walking her to the van like they did her grandfather. Despite her feeling like it was very wrong, she felt too strange to put up a fight.

A/n: Ok guys another chapter is on its way. i'm definitely hitting it hard! Writing has turned into a way for me to relax during finals so its getting really really good! I hope you guys can keep up! And don't forget to check out my Inuyasha AMVs on youtube! Kagz42505 my name on there so just look me up!

REVIEW OR DIE!

love u!

Synzfire


	13. Unvited Guests

_'I'm so confused…what the hell is going on?'_ she thought trying her best to give herself energy. She suddenly felt lethargic and in need of a long deep sleep. With another forced blink, she was in the dark. She could hear her grandfather breathing, unusually loud.

"Gramps? Gramps are you ok?"

"Kagome…stay still." Looking towards the opposite corner of the van's holding cell, she shook her head a bit, not understanding why she could see clearly so clearly in the darkness. Her grandfather, who was blinking, wildly trying to see in the inky blackness, was touching the sutra in his hand fervently.

"Gramps? What are you doing with that sutra?" she pushed herself up until she was sitting with her back against the wall. She stretched her legs out in front of her and cracked her knuckles. That had never been one of her habits.

"How did you know I had a sutra!" he gasped.

"I can see it, duh. What's wrong with you?" she stood up then and walked towards him. She felt him jump when she touched his shoulder, and she felt a slight tingling on her fingertips. "Gramps you're shaking. We need to get out of here…" she could hear Koga yelling at the men outside of the van. Something about 'monster' and 'hideous'.

"Kagome, you don't seem to understand what's happening." He stopped shaking a little.

"Of course, I do!" her mind was starting to clear up mostly. "A moron came barging into my house, making crazy accusations and through a hissy fit when he didn't get his way. Don't worry, I'll take care of this…" she stood up, and walked to the door of the van. Knocking on it loudly, she hoped someone would hear her, but she could still make out Koga and the men talking. "Hello! Let me out you assholes!"

Nothing. From what she heard no one even reacted to the ruckus she made.

She huffed, pacing angrily, like a caged animal, muttering curses at Koga, who couldn't hear her. She could feel her grandfather's shaking body through the floor, and for some reason that infuriated her. She looked at the door from her pacing at the far end of the van and without any second thoughts rushed towards it. It flew off the hinges with little effort and she almost crashed out of the compartment onto the floor with it.

She looked backwards and saw Gramps blocking his eyes from the light shining outside. She stepped out onto the door frame and ignored its moaning under her weight. It was at that moment that she noticed that she didn't hear the voices of arguing men anymore. Aside from the typical street sounds, her front steps were silent.

_'Those bastards didn't even have the decency to close the door behind them.' _She thought bristling at the sight of her door open. Moving with the grace of a panther, stalking something that has caught its eye, she forgot all about her grandfather and walked into her home.

As soon as she walked into the house she could hear shuffling in the room above her. They were going through her things. _Her_ things. Silently she prowled to the top of the stairs stopping briefly to watch her grandfather stand in the entry way. She narrowed her gaze at him, slightly confused at the way he seemed to quicken his breath when she turned his way. Why was he so nervous?

When she heard the shattering of glass, she remembered her uninvited guests. It only took her a second to push open her bedroom door. There she saw her room being disheveled and rearranged.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my room?" she said with a softness that could easily have been taken for meekness, had the venom behind her words, dangerously sweet, been absent.

The three sets of eyes turned towards her, dropping the things in their hands. Once again, they seemed to stop breathing, but Koga didn't allow her presence to intimidate him.

"Kagome. There is something wrong here."

"No shit, Sherlock. You're in my fucking house and I didn't invite you in. I thought vampires needed permission to enter a house?" she crossed her arms in front of her delicately. She took two steps into her room and the men in uniform seemed to take four back. She saw them reach back and touch the wall, moving along it as if that would protect them from something.

She rubbed her temple.

"Koga…just get out. Just get the hell out of my house. Leave me and my grandfather alone and I'll try to forget my lawyer's number."

His clear blues eyes were icy for a moment but his face was still flawless. "Of course, Kagome, I think that would be best. Come on, boys. You heard the lady. It was just a…misunderstanding."

Not moving from her spot, now in the middle of her room, the men quickly walked past her, one almost tripping over the other in their haste towards the door. Koga brought up the rear. "This isn't over Kagome. Not by a long shot." He whispered as he walked down the stairs. She figured she wasn't supposed to hear because he didn't turn around to face her.

_'What an idiot. He needs to take a class in whispering if he wants to keep a fucking secret.' __She thought, listening for them to each walk out the door and close it behind them. Slowly making an eye level sweep across her room, she saw that the only real damage was to a picture frame that had been dropped off her dresser. Aside from that cloths lay scattered on the floor and draped outside of drawers, there was little damage. She sat down on her bed which had her suitcase and all its contents thrown across it. She laid back and stared up at her ceiling._

"Geez, what a welcome party." She closed her eyes. In fear of falling asleep if she stayed still any longer, she launched herself off her bed. "Now to deal with Gramps." making an attempt to loosen her muscles, Kagome stretched her back. Feeling slightly successful she spun around childishly and looked into the mirror on the wall opposite her bed out of habit.

"Oh my god."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Easing towards the mirror, step by step, hoping that she wouldn't faint, she walked to the mirror and placed a hand on the glass. "I knew who I was this morning, but I think I've changed three times since then." She said quoting the Alice in Wonderland book that she had been reading during her capture.

The woman in the looking glass was certainly no Kagome. Or at least not the usual version of her. The woman's hair was much longer, past her hips, and seemed silkier and more luxurious. Her eyes were a shade of lavender that Elizabeth Taylor would envy, and they seemed to have changed from their normal shape to almost inhumanly almond, with lashes that seemed able to flutter on their own. Where she had once had soft almost unseen freckles atop the apples of her cheeks, she had twin violet stripes. The tips of her ears were elf-like and it was when she turned and made a full body inspection that she noticed a long black fluffy tail.

_'Is this really happening? What happened to my face?'_ just as she was about to start questioning her sanity she heard sirens outside her building, and red and blue lights flashing along the sides of her bedroom walls. She quickly pressed her hands to her ears. The sirens seemed to be wailing and it didn't take her long to get aggravated. _'What the fuck…'_

Cautiously making her way across her room, she pulled aside her curtains to see what the commotion was outside. Her street was filled with police cars and there was a crowd of people outside a line of barricades. Soon she began making out faces, recognizing a few faces as neighbors, when a bright light was flashed in her face. Shielding her eyes from the most of it, she looked down and saw the spot light.

"Kagome Higurashi! This is the police! We have the place surrounded! Please! Do not attempt to leave the building! You are hereby under house arrest until the CDC comes and investigates the situation! We will use force to detain you if necessary! You have been warned!" said a vague voice out of a microphone.

Forcing herself to not be so shocked that Koga may have called the authorities after seeing her…her…_'What ever happened to me…'_ she thought to herself. With in human speed she flashed down the stairs and to her front door, pressing her face to the peep hole she took gasped at the amount of commotion that was crowding her door.

Koga stood with a group of men, one of which was her grandfather. Clenching her eyes shut, in pain of the loud sirens, she tried to ignore the blaring sound and focus on the conversation they were holding.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mr. Wolfe! Something must be done to help my granddaughter! You saw her yourself! That demon she was with put some kind of a curse on her!" the elderly man yelled, waving his fists in the air, trying to make a point.

While it seemed like the doctor was paying little attention to the man, the police officer beside him seemed a bit more concerned and tried to put the man at ease somewhat, with the standard. "We're doing everything we can right now. Now please, calmly, explain to us what happened one more time."

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Higurashi tried to gather his composure. "I've told you a dozen times already, but I will tell you again. Now please LISTEN this time! She went to some manor outside the city, but it was a trap set by a terrible demon! He kept her captive for a week or so when finally my granddaughter was able to devise a scheme and escape. Upon her return she seemed fine, until just a few moments ago when…when…" he trailed off, clutching his heart. What had exactly happened to her? "Ask Mr. Wolfe, he's been pursuing my granddaughter for some time now, and he saw what's become of her."

The officer turned. "Mr. Wolfe, is there any truth to what he said?"  
"You idiots are here aren't you?" he answered tersely. "Don't pretend like you didn't believe me the first time I called it in. It only makes you look like a fool." He made a semi-circle around the officer, two asylum nurses and the old man. "In all my experience I've never heard of any type of disease that would explain what's happened to my dear, sweet, Kagome." He said with false concern. "There is some truth in what the man says, however, because I did try and contact her at her office but she wasn't in."

The old man shook his head, as he listened to Koga retell exactly what he said, as if, because he was a doctor the officers would take his word over a simple old mans. He touched his pocket and took some comfort in the cool glass he felt there. It was then that he bubbled with an epiphany.

Pulling it from his pocket he, held it close to his lips, without drawing any attention from the men surrounding him, and whispered. "Show me the monster who took my Kagome." The light emitted from the changing mirror did get their attention.

Without speaking, they all looked into the glass and saw just what Mr. Higurashi had been saying the whole time…a demon. A demon fit to play the villain in any children's fairytale.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A sea of faces watched the lights and police officers intently, hungrily, as if they prayed for something dramatic to happen. On the edge of the murmuring crowd, an old woman stood, quietly.

A/n: Ok here's another chapter. I feel like the story is finally getting pretty intense, and this part is deffinitely a twist and just as a warning I think its going to continue to make interesting twists and turns! Stay tuned for more! and don't forget to check out my Anime Music Videos at youtube, just search Kagz42505 and all my vids will come up. They are all for Inuyasha and one is just a fun Sexy and the Demon Beauty and the Beast special. I'm currently working on a few more too!

I'm already brainstorming for my next Salt Gisney's Fairy Tale Twist Inuyasha fan fic so keep checking for that one too!

REVIEW OR DIE!

lots of love,

Synzfire


	14. An Escape and Adjusting

**A/n**:Ok people here is the latest installment of Sexy and the Demon. I'm sorry its taken so long to get it in, but my classes have been really hectic. I'm working on the next chapter and I'll try my best to get it up soon.

Don't forget to check out my AMVs on youtube just type in Kagz42505 a few will come up. If you have any requests for songs let me know!

REVIEW OR DIE! :)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Son of a bitch." She growled at the window pane. She glared through her sheer curtains, silently thanking the heavens for that small bit of protection from the onslaught of viewers. "Tell them there's a demon on the block and they come running. People make me sick." She turned then, her back now towards the window, praying that the action would keep her impulses in check. It took real strength to keep her new self from plummeting towards the people and ripping their judgmental eyes right out of their sockets, leaving nothing but their empty skulls.

Aggravated that what she wanted to do was morally "wrong" her tail thrashed, stirring the curtains a bit and catching her attention. Her eyes were on the movement for only until it stopped moving, then it went to her tail which was still writhing from side to side. She wasn't used to her new body. Running a clawed hand over the appendage it wiggled, fluffed up to twice its size, and then went still. She couldn't help but giggle and some of her tension eased.

But when her attention deterred again…and again after that she grew irritated once more. She felt like a cat with intense ADHD. She could feel her skin crawl when she wasn't moving and she was getting dizzy trying to keep up with her new eyes that darted as soon as they caught the slightest movement.

She huffed, upset with her own lack of self control.

'_Well you can't just sit here Kagome.' _"They're going to come back eventually." For the first time that night she went completely still. She felt all her joints roll softly into the sockets and her weight shifted to the balls of her feet of their own accord. Her sense seemed to tune into something and steady themselves, as if the wild new part of her finally registered that they were BOTH in danger and it was time to quit resisting.

The world seemed to breathe her in, and for a second Kagome could almost feel the exits of her home, feel the wind seeping through the miniscule cracks of her apartment.

'_Thank you New Me.'_ She smirked at herself, through the mirror that was directly across from her. Her reflection almost seemed to nod in response, but of course she couldn't tell if this was in her own mind or not.

With her goal of escaping more at the fore front of her mind, Kagome began making rounds of her home.

Firstly, she triple locked her front door, and created a barricade to the best of her ability. She stacked an array of furniture until it was up to the ceiling and when she was sure that it would give whoever was trying to get in plenty of trouble, she stepped back to examine her work.

'_If they want me, they're gonna have to work. No sense in leaving the door wide open.'_

Now satisfied somewhat, she pranced around the rest of her apartment checking for possible exits. Most, if not all, were completely suicidal. The old Kagome would've waved a white flag in defeat at the very thought, but not the new Kagome.

In a nonchalant manner, she walked to her closet. She had bigger things to worry about, like how she couldn't possibly make an escape in her riding breeches. Delving into her closet, she searched. There was nothing as expensive as the things in her closet back at the manor, but the clothes fit her well none the less. She pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged her curves well (thanks to a quick cut with scissors to help her new tail breathe a bit) and slipped into some spiky boots that she had never worn because old Kagome was uncoordinated and would've broken an ankle. She pulled on a simple white tank top and then a black leather jacket, completing her bad ass ensemble.

Adjusting her hair in the mirror she smiled and dusted some shimmering bronzer across her cheeks, accenting the new violet streaks and dabbed on some perfume in the center of her cleavage.

"Ready Kagome?" she took in a deep breath before walking to a window beside her bed. The window was facing an alley, unlike the window on the other side of her room which was facing the crowd of people looking for a show. She opened it with ease, when it had once taken all her energy to even crack it open.

Her plan already unfolding, she shimmied onto the window ledge where she perched. Her posture was strong and dangerous, and her hair was catching a breeze that made it move just enough to be mysterious. It was just the kind of sight all the people were waiting for. She crouched there in silence for a moment, mentally preparing for her escape, when she remembered her former self.

'_Old Kagome wouldn't even lean too far out of the window, scared she'd fall. How the hell am I balancing on the edge of a window in HEELS?'_ she shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand instead of the how's and what if's. Without another second to doubt her new abilities she surged upwards.

Spinning in mid air, she faced the wall and her target. She was able to grab onto the long forgotten flag pole and after only dangling a second to congratulate herself at not falling to her death, she grabbed on with both hands, where she propelled herself upwards. She landed delicately, one foot in front of the other, balancing on the thin pole without even holding her hands out to her sides.

She walked like a runway model across a tightrope, her tail the only thing swinging from side to side. It must've been the reason she was so balanced. The pole was only a few meters long so within seconds she was on the top of her building. She only hesitated a moment, looking towards the street side of her building. She could hear the bustle of people a few stories below and knew that they were all waiting for her to be driven from her home in cuffs, or dead.

_'Hate to disappoint my fans,'_ she thought to herself, tugging at the bottom of her jacket. "But its time for this bird to fly the coop." She turned to face the building on the opposite side of the alley and without hesitation she sprinted towards the ledge.

She ran like mad until the last possible moment when she vaulted across the space separating the two buildings. She landed on the other side as if she jumped over a candlestick. Brushing the make believe dust on her shoulder she fluffed her hair and now feeling more than capable of handling herself she ran.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome didn't stop running until she was far on the edge of the city, in one of the more unsightly neighborhoods with less people. With ease she scaled the side of one of the shorter buildings until she was on the ground. She made sure to stay to the shadows, knowing the second someone saw a woman with a tail, there would be trouble. It didn't matter if this was New York. Weird was just weird.

She'd been walking for a few minutes, just trying to catch her breath before, heading to the place she knew she had to go, when she bumped into one of the most unlikely of characters.

"Excuse me ma'm." she said as nicely as could.

"It's alright, child. I have a tendency to be looked over. It was my fault." The woman didn't even stop walking. In a way Kagome counted it as a blessing. "Go to him Kagome. You heard what they said. They'll be going to him next."

Kagome stopped.

"What did u say?" she turned towards the woman, her eyes narrowing, her tail bristling.

"You heard me." The old woman stopped too, and turned towards her. Kagome looked into her eyes, unsure and confused. The woman didn't' give her any time to question her anymore; she just continued walking down the empty sidewalk.

_'How in the hell did she….'_ Kagome's eyes readjusted and she just turned, took a deep breath and decided to listen to the woman and run towards the one person she wanted to see. The one person she knew would understand…or at least help her start to understand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It seemed impossible even to her. Kagome started running as soon as she got to open ground. Even when there wasn't open ground nothing seemed to stop her. She ran like a juggernaut, she jumped, weaved, sailed and dashed around different things blocking her path until finally she got there. It felt like minutes but she was so excited to get there that it very well could've been.

Her legs buzzed and burned after she leaped over the tall iron gate. She stood there for a moment just enjoying the smell of the grass and the horses in the cold air. Her breath came out in puffs but she wasn't tired. She felt like she could run for hours. It was a rush that she had never felt before in her life, a sense of freedom that she only dreamed of.

"This place was once a my prison. Who'da thought I'd be running back." She said aloud. Strutting towards the door, she smoothed her wind wiped hair and knocked hard.

It didn't take long for someone to answer

"Kagome! We're so glad to have you back! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Mirouku threw open the door and nearly made her fall over with the sheer intensity of his hug. "How is your grandfather? I was meaning to call but the Master has had me running around-"

"Kagome?"

She heard him before he even said her name. She heard his steady gate as he descended the stairs. She could even smell him even though he was inside the house.

"That's my name don't were it out." She walked into the manor, her tail low and submissive.

It was once she was inside the mansion that the hush fell over the men, and then the woman, Sango, who had run towards the commotion. They all saw the same thing and they were all speechless, and she knew it.

"Do I have something on my face?" she brushed at the violet stripes, not afraid. She had already decided that this was no curse, and she found no shame when we was among people who knew what she was going through.

Mirouku was the first to speak. "Kagome what happened to you?" he said it with no contempt and no fear. At this she was glad.

"I was hoping that you could tell me."

The butler stepped towards her and assessed the difference in the woman, but stayed silent. "I'm not exactly sure."

As for the others they were silent, especially the person she had come there to see. Since Mirouku had nothing important to say she made her way towards the man she had hated, had despised, had lusted. "So Inuyasha…like what you see?" She jumped the first few steps until she was one below him. He didn't move, but her new instincts noticed the small changes in him, like the way his nostrils flared as if he was trying to take in more of her scent, trying to learn something, and the way his eyes seemed to adjust, narrowing to inspect the new details of her body.

"Kagome. What have I done?"


	15. Last Chance

A/n: I DO NOT own Inuyasha :)

It was missing. It had always been there, ever constant, never yielding. It had always lurked deep within the golden abysmal pools or shied away behind silver curtains; but it was always there.

She never thought that would change. He was so adamant and stubborn. Not seeing it there now frightened her, frightened her even more than her new body.

"What have I done?" the rhetorical question came out husky, with what sounded something like sadness.

"I'm not-" she started to say, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He had the ability to make her feel so meek and unsure. _'What am I supposed to say?'_ a quiet voice inside her said. _'Show him what you're really made of.'_ Came the response.

Time seemed to move like molasses as his clawed hand left his side and stretched for her, but with the grace of something other worldly she back flipped out of his reach to many steps below him. She expected a look of amazement or shock at her newly found agility, but his expression stayed cool and neutral.

She heard Mirouku and Sango gasp as she leapt to the stair case railing and walked up the steep angled banister. She passed the Lord so she was above him. This did cause something of a reaction. She couldn't help but notice his jaw clench, in the subconscious battle for dominance.

"Kagome, come here." He said voice still collected.

"no." she smiled, tiny glittering fangs peeking from the corners of her mouth. She noted the way his hand became a fist, and giggled.\

"Is this a game to you?" he said through tight lips, revealing more of his true emotions.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle again. "You're so cute when you're mad." She hopped from her perch to the grand chandelier. She heard her audience gasp as she caught herself and swung back and forth like a trapeze artist. Finally she let go to land on the other side of the double grand stair case.

Before she was able to admire the look of astonishment of the faces of the help, her tail bristled, in silent warning, and she felt a rush of wind tickling her ears. Instinctively she pirouetted out of her previous position.

He eyes glazed over as she stared at her attacker. Inuyasha crouched directly where she had been standing, head held low, dangerously quiet.

"not quick enough Yash." She purred. The ears atop his head flicked towards her, and she felt her tail wag.

"This isn't a game, Kagome." He didn't look at her, only stood up in his place.

"Oh come on now, Inuyasha. That's no fun." She didn't know why she desired him to chase her so badly, but she would push his buttons until she got her way.

"Lady Kagome, I do think you should listen to the Master." She heard the youngest member of the house say before he was shushed by Sango.

"He's right Sango. I don't know how long Inuyasha can control his anger," Her ears picked up Mirouku's whisper, "Kagome. Please be reasonable." He called to her from the bottom of the stairs where he was watching events unfold.

Just as the manservant was speaking Kagome's limbs moved of their own accord. The servants didn't have to time to process what happened as they watched a blur of black and silver dart around the room and after a moment out the open door. All the while they could hear the woman laughing happily.

Kagome was breathing hard and her eyes were watering from laughter as she back peddled and ducked out of her pursuer's reach again and again.

She stared at the handsome man who pounced after her, but she was confused by the angry scowl on his face. _'What's his problem? He should be ecstatic that I can keep up with him now.'_ She furrowed her brow, but didn't lose her smile, as she completed a round off back handspring with full twists. For a moment she didn't move, only used her amazing hearing ability to listen for her playmate. The field where their little game of cat and mouse had ended had grown silent except for the sound of night creatures, but none of them made the rustling sound of trousers bellowing towards her. When he tackled her to the ground, she still didn't know where he had come from.

The breath from her lungs escaped her as she fell , and her eyes didn't move from the man who had caught her.

"so you caught me. How about 2 outta 3?" Her panting hung on the winter air in little clouds and the light snow chilled her skin delightfully.

Inuyasha stared at her and growled low in his throat. The hand he had tried to touch her with before began to move again and gently stroked her face from her jaw all the way to her delicately pointed ears. She could feel his claws press against her skin as it scratched. His eyes scrutinized her new features, but as she watched his face, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. _'Inuyasha…'_ she thought to herself, _'Say something.'_

She swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat, and her heart beat began returning to normal speed, but she still felt a slight twang of fear. On her way to the mansion she had imagined a dozen ways he could have greeted her and her new self, but so far it wasn't turning out like any of the ways in her mind.

It was still missing. That fire that had started to warm her whole world was missing, the fire that had burned so brightly since they had met, the fire that had grown in to an inferno just a night before.

The sound of crunching snow and twigs brought them both from their strange trance.

"Inuyasha! Kagome? Where are you?" Mirouku called from somewhere to the south, she could smell his cologne coming from up wind.

"Over here, Mirouku!" the demon raised himself off the woman, and waved to someone in the distance. Kaomge didn't move from her spot lying on the ground. She stared up at the clear sky. How bright the stars seemed to shine and twinkle. Her felt her heart falling just as a star above her fell. _'Burned itself right up, until there was nothing left to burn._' The sky had never made her feel so melancholy. Feeling lost she waited for the reassurance of a friendly voice.

"Inuyasha?" the man servants voice was soft.

"She can't stay."

"What?"

"You heard me. Show her to the door."

"But Inuyasha? We don't even know what's happened to her-" Mirouku started.

"You will remember you're place." He flipped his silver hair that was damp from perspiration. He looked at her for only a second before shaking his head, and walking back towards the mansion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He thought he was going back the mansion, but he found himself walking in circles, just walking through the many pastures of the estate. He saw a herd of deer prance back towards the wood at the back of the property when they saw him approaching. He didn't stop walking to admire their pristine beauty, just continued walking. He felt as if he had walked for hours, but he knew it couldn't have been more than a quarter of an hour. His walking didn't cease until he heard a soft tinkle. Almost simultaneously, his heart beat sped up and it began pounding so hard he thought it may erupt from his chest.

His blood boiled and swore he saw steam rising from the air around his body. He fell to his knees unable to bear of the thumping of his own heart. As quickly as it came it seemed to dissipate and his soul that had once felt so heavy felt oddly light.

Inuyasha placed his hand over his heart which had settled for the most part. Relieved that he didn't just have a heart attack, he let his hand fall to his side and onto the snow. Grabbing a handful of the frozen stuff he brought it closer to his face and opened it.

Running a claw through the already melting flakes he found what he thought he had seen.

The pearly fang sat in the palm of his hand like a taunting laugh. Its beauty seemed paled by the innocent white snow surrounding it, but that didn't change the words that it spoke to him.

_"So you will remain a hanyou forever."_ He thought he heard the wind say as it danced around him. _"A shame you couldn't learn to love."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kagome, come on. Let's get you out of this cold." Mirouku knelt beside her. She still wasn't sure how she should feel. The old Kagome would have cried or pouted, but new Kagome could really care less. Her heart was battling against itself and she didn't know what to feel.

"Mirouku, am I ugly?" she said still staring up into the sky, eyes shiny but gaze distant. "Is that why he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Of course not, Kagome!" he scoffed. He placed his human hand on hers. "Inuyasha has never loved any woman. I'm not sure he knows how. But if he ever loved any, it would be you. He's felt alone his whole life…" the more he heard himself speak, the more like he felt like he was making excuses for his friend turned employer. "But enough about him. Come now. Sango will have some stew waiting by the time we get back, we'll get you warm and out of these wet clothes."

"You aren't sending me away?" she turned her head to face him. She squeezed his hand, and he sighed. Her voice was that of a child who felt abandoned.  
"Lets take it one step at a time." This time when he pulled at hr hand she rolled and stood up next to him. Without saying much else, they walked.

As they walked, Mirouku noticed that for a brief moment he felt his whole body buzz. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he was almost certain it wasn't good.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N:

So I know its been a waaaaaaay too long since I last put in a new chapter and I do want to apologize like crazy! So SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Thank you all so much for continuing to check in for new chapters and reviewing. I really do appreciate it. I had hit a huge writers block but just recently I've taken off again and I'm ready to finish up the story. So enjoy this chapter the next one will be coming up soon, I promise. Please please please review! I cannot stress that enough. I really feed off the reviews because then I know I have people that I'm trying to do good for lol

Lots of love!

Syn


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

The kitchen was extravagant. It's rustic beauty and unlimited counter space would have been appreciated by anyone who enjoyed the culinary arts. The twelve burner stove and double stacked oven provided plenty of warmth for the entire room.

At one end of the stove, Sango quietly hummed and stirred the soup she had been working on before Kagome had arrived. The instant the couple had bounded out of the mansion she had run back to the kitchen in hopes that all her efforts had not been wasted and her soup had not boiled over. She inhaled the thick aroma of cooking herbs and smiled.

She had always believed that the kitchen was the heart of the home and she was hoping that the delicious comfort food she was making would be able to sooth the stress of the day until it melted away. Putting a spoonful of the hot broth in her mouth, she sighed.

"Perfect. Shippou, come and taste." She called, like a mother to her child.

The boy had been coloring at the small staff kitchen table, loving the company of the woman. He dropped his crayons and darted to her waist. "Careful, still hot." She said blowing on it before allowing him to sip some.

"Mmmm. Delicious! As always!" he laughed.

"Go sit and I'll bring you a nice big bowl." She patted his head before he scampered back to the table.

It was as she was about to grab a bowl from the mahogany cabinets when the kitchen door flew open, allowing some of the warm air to escape. She shivered.

"Mirouku, hurry and close the door!" she said, as she ushered the raven hair woman to a chair at the table, beside the red haired child. "Kagome you're freezing."

Mirouku saw home Sango was rubbing the younger woman's hands vigorously and took it upon himself to find a cashmere blanket. "Kagome let me take your coat." She handed it to him and he replaced it with the blanket.

It only took a few moments for Sango to have bowls of soup out fro everyone. Everyone ate happily and she waited before she pressed her friends for any information.

"Has Inuyasha gotten back yet?" Kagome murmured, chewing on a piece of fresh bread.

"Not yet." Sango said, starring into her bowl. She did not want to upset her friend any more than she already was.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Kagome spoke again. "I'm leaving after this. And I won't be coming back." Her voice was calm but Sango could see the tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, and her tail was thrashing from one side to the other.

"Kagome you don't have to do that. Inuyasha was just confused."

"No Mirouku. He made himself perfectly clear."

"But Kagome," Sango took a sip of her drink to clear her throat, "we aren't even sure what's happened to you. Don't you want us to figure it out?"

"At this point, Sango, I don't. I may not know how this has happened to me, but I love the new me. I've accepted it." She brushed a strand of hair behind an ear.

"I can see now that there is no changing your mind. It is your choice Kagome." Mirouku placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." _'It is up to me. Well that's enough of a pity party.'_ "The soup was delicious Sango, but its time to go." Kagome stood up rather abruptly. She placed the blanket on her chair and stretched her arms. "Drop me a line the next time you come into town alright?" she quickly made a round of hugs and kisses but kept the good byes short.

As she left, she thought she could smell tears, but it could have been the winter night playing tricks on her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As one door closed, another opened, and Mirouku was almost positive that it was the master of the house. With haste, he picked up Shippo and exited the kitchen, knowing all too well that the scent of Sango's cooking would bring the demon to the kitchen, and that would put all fo them in the line of fire. Mirouku gave the woman he had fallen in love with a weak smile. She was best qualified to handle the angry man.

On cue, Inuyasha took long strides to the stove and served himself, but instead of retreating to his fortress of solitude, he chose to sit at the table. Sango washed a few dishes before finally speaking to him.

"So. How did it go?"

"Please Sango. I don't want to talk about it."

"If you didn't want to talk, then why did you sit." To this he gave no answer.

"Well Inuyasha, you've always had a way with words." She crossed her arms and half laughed, joining him at the tale. "What happened to her, Inuyasha?" her question was gentle, spoken from one friend to another.

"I'm not sure." He dipped his bread into the broth until it soaked. "I think some of the curse may have transferred the night we—" he sentence trailed off.

"How could this have happened?" she ran her hands through her hair, pulling it slightly.

"I told you. I'm not sure. From what I've read, magic is finicky. It learns and changes. It almost has a mind of its own."

"So why did you make her leave?"

"Sango!" he yelled, slamming a fist on the table, making the dishes clatter. "I can barely handle looking in the mirror everyday! She would be a constant reminder of this!" he motioned to himself.

"And what is _this_?" she stared at him , not lowing her voice, no part of her bravery waning.

"A sad excuse at life. That's what it is." He took a bite of bread.

"You're so selfish." She spat. "She loved you, and you completely turned your back on her. And for what? Because _you_ were uncomfortable? My goodness, Inuyasha."

"Get off my case. It's already been done. The spell is permanent now." The man reached into a pocket of his pants and set the once unmovable beads and set it on the table. "So get comfortable."

She didn't' make a sound, just left him to stew in his own words.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The roads were relatively clear, even though it was snowing lightly. The night seemed startled by the loud roar of a speeding car. The head lights pierced the darkness, as if piercing the flesh of some horrible monster. Cars should have been driving slowly, but Kouga was determined to make good time.

"Kouga, slow down. You're gonna kill us." Hakaku in the passenger seat pleaded. "The others will lose you and you'll show up on the door of the demon alone."

Kouga's eyes darted to the rear view mirror where he could still vaguely make out dim headlights.

"They'll catch up. We're almost there."

"But Kouga, what do you intend to do when we get there?" his friend asked. Nervous for the answer, he continued speaking. "the old man was probably crazy. We should leave the old house alone."

"Shut up. I'm going to destroy whatever is in that house. A hero is exactly what I'll be!" he smirked to himself. "Then we can take my sweet Kagome to the hospital and see what's really wrong with her." _'and then I'll make her mine.'_

Within minutes they reached the entrance to the mansion, which was guarded by the lard iron gate. It should have been intimidating but to Kouga it was simply a nuisance.

"Go open the gate." He looked at his friend. Other cars were beginning to pull up behind him.

"Yes Kouga, right away." In a flash the iron gate was pushed open allowing the cars access. They drove and parked only steps away from the front door.

Kouga stepped out of the car first, followed quickly by his friends. While he stared up at the huge front door he wondered exactly how he had talked them into accompanying him to face a monster.

Now Kouga was a true gentlemen, so he did the only appropriate thing, and knocked on the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She had run there. Now she was wishing that she had brought her car. She only wanted to feel safe and warm and she was pretty sure a nice car heater would do the trick for now. Not wanting to remain in the place that held memories of a certain demon, she had ran.

_'Is that what you're doing Kagome? Running from your problems?'_ She thought to herself, slowing her pace some. It's not like she had anywhere to be._'That's right.'_ She stopped in her tracks then. _'Where am I going? I have no place else to go. I can't go back home. Grandpa would flip, and Kouga is probably still waiting for me.'_ She rolled her eyes some.

"Ahem."

The sound came from directly behind her. She should have heard it coming. Slowly she turned to face the unknown figure.

"Well hello Kagome." The old woman said, smiling a bit. "It's a bit cold to be running around, wouldn't you agree?" she sounded like someone's grandmother.

"Ummm. I'm…alright." Kagome stood her ground but did not relax. Who was this old woman? How did she come to find her? Was she just wondering around in the snow?

"How did it go?" the old woman asked, hobbling through the snow to get closer to her. The wind was picking up and it was hard to hear.

"How did what go?" Kagome's senses were on overdrive. She couldn't smell the old woman, just as she didn't hear her approach.

"Why meeting with Inuyasha, of course."

It was then that Kagome realized who this old woman was.

"Wait a minute. You're the old woman from the side walk." Kagome felt a tiny bit relieved, but only a hundred times more confused. "How did you get here? How do you know about Inuyasha?"

"It's alright Kagome. I know everything. I've known Inuyasha for a long time. " she put most of her weight on her walking stick. "Brrr," she shivered. These winters are so harsh on my old bones." The woman raised her walking stick and circled it around her head. She thought the woman may have said something, but she couldn't understand the language. Then she was amazed to see a fire rise from the ground. "There, now we should be a bit more comfortable." Waving her stick again, some snow patted itself into a stool. "Come sit beside me dear."

Unsure why she was listening to a strange old woman in the first place, and unsure why she wasn't completely shocked by her use of magic, she did as she was told. _'What have I got to lose? If she wanted to hurt me she would have done it by now.'_

"Inuyasha sent me away." Kagome started as she sat down next to the witch.

"He did now did he? That Inuyasha will never learn."

"Learn?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Learn to put others before himself." She took the young girl's hands in her own. "You see Kagome, sometimes when you care for someone, you must think about their happiness before the happiness of yourself. It is the selflessness of the love that makes it so strong."

As Kagome stared into the eyes of the old woman, she noticed how young and vibrant they were. The eyes seemed out of place in the sunken wrinkled face.

"But oh well. What will you do now?"

"I'm not really sure." Kagome answered looking into the fire. "I was just thinking about that. I can't go home, but I can't go back."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a bright one." The woman released a quick breath and the fire seemed to fizz into nothing, not even leaving a spot in the snow. "I just wonder if Kouga will let him live." she said as she turned towards the snowy wood.

"What do you mean?" Kagome felt her senses heighten as she tried to focus on what the old woman was saying.

"Kouga is on his way to the manor. He is quite rash." She spoke but didn't stop walking, into the darkness.

Kagome stood there, pondering the curious woman for a moment, sure that at another time she would have gone mad with wonder, but now she had more important things to worry about. Inuyasha.

She looked at the sky and silently prayed for the answer, but got no sign in the heavens. So she did the only thing she could. She ran.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/n: Cliff hanger! The end is drawing near! Hope you are all enjoying so far! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please please please. Let me know what you think, and another update will be coming soon!

Syn


	17. A Perfect Storm

Chapter 17

The knock went unanswered for less than a minute, but that was still enough to feed Kouga's mix of adrenaline and aggression. His dreams of becoming a city wide sensation and monster hunter had filled his head with eagerness. Again he pounded on the door. The silver canine faced knocker seemed to stare at him in anger, because how dare the knocker not utilize such a masterpiece. The use of his fists gave false hope to the men at his sides.

Finally he heard someone on the other side of the door.

Slowly, a child opened the door, blinking at the stranger with round green eyes. "Who are you?" the little boy asked. "You definitely aren't Kagome."

"Shippou, what are you doing?" a woman's voice could be heard from somewhere in the house.

Taking his chance, Kouga pushed the door until it was fully open, taking the small boy along with the door.

"My name is Kouga Wolfe and I'm looking for the demon that lives here. Where is he?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips, full of cockiness.

HE saw the woman now. She was average height and build from the looks of her simple dress. He was sure the sight of so many men alone would be enough to intimidate her into submission.

"If you're looking for trouble," the woman opened her arms to the boy who was still standing by the door, looking quite confused, "You've come to the wrong place." Her voice was fearless, which only served to anger him.

"Listen here bitch! We know that demon is here, and we'll turn over every inch of this mansion if we have to!" He took a step towards her. She didn't even flinch at his slight advance. Starring at her as if she had disrespected him in some way, Kouga snapped his fingers.

His men reacted to the silent command swiftly, and began walking towards her as if to restrain her.

"I'm warning you." Sango gently pushed Shippou behind her. To him she whispered, "Go on now Shippou. Hurry and find Mirouku. I can take care of them."

The men, filing into the mansion laughed at her vague warning. After all, she was just one woman.

"Come now, girlie, be good and we can have fun." One of Kouga's men reached out for her. Before another man could laugh at his friends joke, they all heard a snap. "Fuuuuuck! You crazy bitch!"

"I warned you." Sango stood, feet slightly apart, arms up, in a fighting stance.

"Did you just break his arm?" Kouga started stammering, but quickly pulled himself together.

"Like I said. I warned you. Get. Out." Her eyes were dark with thunderclouds, and Kouga was sure he could see lightening crashing in them as well.

_'Its too late to turn back. I came here for that monster's head and I'm not going to leave without it.'_ He thought to himself.

"Get her." He said to the men, who had all circled her, but didn't dare get any closer, after seeing their friends mangled arm. "You heard me." Kouga snarled at them. His snarl was enough to get them to react.

One after the other tried to hold her, but Sango was skilled as none of them had anticipated. As one man tried to hold her from behind, she'd instep a foot and jab with her elbow into his ribs. The next attempted to hit her, hopefully slowing her down some. Sango caught his hand mid punch, and then twirling, pulled his arm back until it was behind him. With a strong kick in the ass, she sent him flying into a few of his friends.

"Sango!"

Kouga turned and saw a man, who was definitely no demon. _'Just a man then.'_ Kouga observed. _'That demon is here somewhere. I can feel it.'_

Mirouku rushed to the aid of the woman he had loved for so many years. Shoving one man out of the way, he stood at her back, ready to fight off the world with her. The men circled the pair.

"Is Shippou safe?" Sango asked him as she kicked a man square in the jaw, sending him flying back.

"Yes. I sent him to Inuyasha. He has to warn him." Mirouku guarded the woman's back as another man decided to play dirty and pull out a small knife. The chocolate haired man took care of the assailant easily enough. Disarming him wasn't hard when your martial arts gifted girlfriend had taught you everything she knew.

"Inuyasha's in no state to fight." Sango thought, talking about Kagome. "He won't make it." Sango punch another man in the gut. No matter how many men they fought off, more recovered and attacked again.

"I know." Mirouku huffed and he used all his body weight to shove a man to the floor. Hearing the intruders head crack against the floor assured Mirouku that he was out cold. One less to worry about. He focused all his efforts to another thug, but as he turned his head he saw Kouga running up the stairs.

"Sango!" Mirouku yelled. "The stairs!"

Sango, busy in her fight had a brief glass and saw what had Mirouku so upset. But the twosome could do little to help their unknowing master.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippou called as he pounded his little fists on the door of the west wing. "Inuyasha! My lord!" still getting no answer the little boy fumed. Kicking at the door with his foot, he dashed down another hall.

Running like a maniac he practically screeched to a stop in front of a tall mirror. Running his hands along the bottom, he pushed at a detail that was not a detail at all.

The mirror seemed to pop out of place, and swung open. Once inside the secret passage, he closed the mirror behind him. _'Better not let anyone else in.'_ he thought quickly, making his way all the way down the tunnel. Finally at a dead end he pushed some and the adjoining door opened.

Now standing inside the sitting room of the west wing, Shippou pushed the painting he had stepped out of, back into place. The mansion was old and full of secrets. Few had the time to go exploring and discovering each one. _'I knew one day they'd come in handy!'_ the child chuckled to himself.

Snapping back to reality, he became serious, once more on a mission.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou called as he ran to the bed chamber of his master. Stepping inside he saw the demon lord, sitting by his large balcony. The night air was freezing and Shippou could already see his own breath and he slowly made his way to the quiet man.

"Inuyasha, my lord…"

The man made no sound, just sat and continued to toy with the beads in his hands, rolling them from one side to the next.

Coming right up beside him Shippou, looked upon him and couldn't help but feel sad from the man who had almost loved.

"My lord, there are men in the mansion." Shippou tried to stay relatively calm, if only for the sake of the master. "Intruders that are fighting with Sango and Mirouku. You have to go and help them." The little boy climbed onto the arm of the chair, coming within inches of the lords face. The man still stayed quiet, eyes off into another world. "Inuyasha!" the little boy yelled now, pushing the demon's shoulder. "They need your help! Do something! They intruders **YOU**!"

The demon reacted this time, frightening the boy enough to have him scamper a few feet away. "Shippou! Don't you think I've done enough!" he bellowed. "I tried to do something for us all and I failed!" Inuyasha relaxed some and sat back in his chair. "I can't do anything right. Just go."

"But Inuyasha!"

"Just go."

Disappointed by the man who had been his protector for so long Shippou scurried out the door to relay the new information to the other servants.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh then. He was all alone. _'I'm always alone. Always have I'd be used to it by now.'_ He thought as he brought the blue beaded necklace to his face.

"If they want me. Let them come."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He could still hear the commotion downstairs. _'Good, the longer they can distract those fools the more time I have to find that monster and destroy it.'_ Kouga touched the cool metal in his pocket. Did he have a surprise for this woman stealing demon.

He carefully walked through the hall. One after the other he rounded corners and checked doors, searching but never finding.

_'I know he's here somewhere.'_ He thought. _'Where oh where could that little monster be….'_ He sang in his head.

The mansion was so much bigger than it looked on the outside. He had been through numerous corridors and checked at least a dozen rooms. Slowly he made his way through the north wing, south wing, and east wing.

_'Only one place left.'_ He smiled devilishly. He was so anxious to be a hero that he didn't even notice how silent the place had become.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sango peered out the window, pulling the curtain to one side slightly. All the cars were driving off. They had done it. They had protected their home. With only a few cuts and bruises to show for it, they had done it!

"And no thanks to that Inuyasha!" Sango said aloud as she walked towards Mirouku, who had taken a bit more bruising than she. Delicately she pulled at a handkerchief and dabbed at his busted lip.

"Sango, be kind to him. He's gone through so much today." He squinted a bit as she dabbed his lip again.

"Sango!" Shippou flew down the stairs to his make shift mother. "Inuyasha refuses to come out!"

"That Inuyasha," Sango started to say as she took the little boy in her arms. Mirouku head shot up suddenly, interrupting her.

"Sango! That man!"

"Kouga! He went up the stairs!" Sango remembered, looking up at the stairs. "Hurry! We have to find him! Inuyasha can't handle it!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Finally, he arrived. He felt as if he had searched the entire manor twice. Maybe in his anxiousness he had somehow missed it, but he was almost certain he hadn't. Tucked away from the rest of the well kept home was a hallway that reminded Kouga of the entrance to the twilight zone.

It was thoroughly forgotten, cobwebs covering broken chairs and tables. He noticed that even the paintings on the walls had been slashed to shreds.

_'This certainly looks like a monster's lair.'_ Kouga thought to himself as he opened the door at the end of the hall. When it didn't creek he was sure the silence was a warning.

The room was large, larger than any room he had seen. There were many windows lining the wall of the room, but none seemed to be open. It was neatly furnished and tidy, giving an air of regal sophistication. The only mess was the bed, which was unmade. The foot of the bed faced towards a large French doored balcony that was open, the curtains freely fluttering into the room on the frigid breeze.

Then he saw what he had come to hunt.

The demon was standing like a phantom of the night, motionless. Silver hair flowing to it's back was drifting eerily by its side. He saw the ears atop its head just as he had seen it in the mirror, but still he couldn't believe it. It was dressed like a man, in a red dress shirt and tailored black slacks, but he knew the truth.

He locked the door behind him and clutched the Glock in his pocket.

"Are you ready, demon?" He said aloud. Expecting an outburst to make his tale of heroism that much greater, Kouga became irritated when it only turned its head slightly to look at him some.

"Ready? For what?" The monster hardly moved, only toying with something in its hand. It looked like a necklace, so Kouga remained unconcerned.

"To die of course." Kouga pulled out the gun then, if only for his own dramatic effect. He pointed it at the man, who did nothing but turn his head back to face outside.

"What's your name?" the wind carried the monster's question to his ears.

"My name is Kouga Wolfe. Remember the name of the man who will send you to hell." Kouga couldn't help but add as he smiled wickedly.

"Kouga, then. Yes, Kouga. I am ready to die. I've been here too long. I know too much of death and disappointment and I have no desire to stay of this world anymore." It sounded sad. No one would ever think him a hero if the creature had been asking for it!

"Turn and fight me, demon. Face me like a man!" Kouga took stormed towards it.

"If you know anything of death, just kill me now." Its words were almost a silent plea.

"Shut up! I won't give you the satisfaction!" Directly behind him now, Kouga grabbed its shoulder and using just a bit of strength, turned it around. Now he was finally able to see the face of the thing he was ready to kill.

"Are you stupid or something?" the demon asked him. "Why would you want me to fight with you?"

The question was enough to send Kouga over the edge. Taking the butt of the Glock he hit the monster in the face. The monster took a step back, and touched for the railing of the balcony, but didn't make a sound of protest.

"Come on!" Kouga yelled pointing the gun at him.

This time it did move. It walked towards the middle of the room some.

"Damn you! Why won't you fight me!" Kouga sped towards the creature and bashed the back of its skull with the butt of the gun again. Any human would have surely died by the sheer force of the blow, but this was no human and he didn't even stumble to the floor. Kouga saw and the silver hair colored red and trickled down to the floor.

"No. Kill me." The monster faced him again.

"Fine." Kouga took a few steps away from the beast. "If you are such a coward that you won't even defend yourself, then you're better off dead anyway." Kouga cocked the gun and pointed.

Inuyasha hadn't felt anything the since she had left. He of the pain he was feeling now was minimal compared to the pain he felt in his heart. This stranger speaking of death seemed to be a gift from some twisted god. He had thought of death already. He was now ready to accept it.

He waited and heard as Kouga cocked back the gun. He felt his heart begin to race and he thought that it must be nerves, adrenaline maybe. He felt his skin itching at first and then suddenly it was as if hands were dancing over his shoulders and face in the most pleasant of ways. He closed his eyes, dreaming for just a second, that it was her, back in his arms.

Then he felt it, and his eyes opened and spread wide.

The gun fired and the sound crashed through the room.

"Inuyasha!" he felt himself crash to the floor as she jolted against him. His whole world was spinning, he could smell her everywhere. It even over powered the smell of gun powder.

"Kagome?" he whispered, starring up into the ceiling as he lied on his back from the fall.

"You idiot! What the fuck were you thinking?!" She walked over and kicked on the leg then. He just looked at her, his eyes still seemed a little lost. "Don't move. I'll take care of _you _in a minute." She whispered the last part.

"Kagome?!" It was Kouga's voice this time. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question, Kouga." She walked closer to him, her posture tall. As she stood before him, her tail slowly swooshing behind her, she looked from his face to his gun. "A gun Kouga? Really? Aren't you a man?" she slowly walked closer to him.

His eyes were wide, he had only seen her new form once and only for a moment. He hadn't been able to really see her. Now his eyes said everything. Those icy blue eyes were full of fear and lust and anger and desire. He watched her steps and she slowly walked towards him.

"Aren't you a man Kouga?" she said again. "Apparently not, since you needed one to help fight your little battle." She purred, and she was walking around him now, her tail tickling his legs.

He felt like he couldn't move. He felt frozen. Ensnared by some spell of her siren-like beauty. He wasn't prepared for the swift kick in the rear he got. It was a kick that had the force of half a dozen men behind it. He completely lost his balance and fell onto his stomach a few yards away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she said as she walked towards him again. Her hips swayed and her eyes burned with fire of fifty suns.

Kouga licked his lips and answered, "I came to kill the demon."

"Kill the demon?" her laughed tinkled like diamonds on crystal. "That demon's name is Inuyasha." She was right next to him now. Bending over she ran her fingers up his abdomen and his breath hitched in his throat. "And he is more a man than you'll ever be." She hauled him up by his shirt collar then and punched him in the face sending flying back another few yards.

Shaking off the punch, Kouga got to his feet, and stared at her. His blood boiled. Despite being so unsettlingly sexy, he could not contain his anger any longer. He rushed towards her, only to have her skip out of his reach at the last second. Angering his more caused him to see red.

"Kagome. I don't want to have to do this." He almost growled, pointing his gun at her.

"What are you going to do Kouga?" Kagome said as she put a hand on her hip and picked a small foot up to adjust her boot. "Shoot me?" she asked in high pitched childlike voice.

"Don't tempt me, Kagome." Kouga walked towards her, strides long. His finger hovered over the trigger ready to send her and all her teasing to hell.

Putting her foot back on the floor, she turned from him then and started walking towards the door.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Kagome!" Kouga screamed.

She looked over her shoulder, but giving an unconcerned glance, continued on her way.

He pulled the trigger. He had a maniacal smile on his lips as he waited for the shot that never came.

"What the-?!"

"Missing something?" Kagome said, leaning against the bedroom door. She slipped a hand into her cleavage and pulled out the magazine to the gun. "You should have been paying more attention." She dropped it to the floor.

He through the gun across the room until hit the wall beside her.

"A little angry are we?" she mocked him. She sauntered towards him. "What's the matter Kouga? You've finally gotten what you wished for. You have me all to yourself."

"You bitch." His hands clenched to their sides. She was right in front of him now. He grabbed at her and she reeled around him. He swung a punch and she danced out of the way. She evaded every attack he made at her. Every ounce of training he had ever learned at made him sure he was unbeatable and now, against a woman, he couldn't even do damage.

"Oh Kouga." She called from behind him, in their little tango. She let him lead himself straight to the balcony. It was then when they were both breathing the cold winter air that she spoke to him again. "I can't let you kill him Kouga."

"And why the fuck not!" he yelled even though he was right in front of her, his muscles taught, dreaming about holding her throat until she gave no more breath.

"Because I love him." She said looking into the room, where the demon lord still lay on the floor, bleeding on his crème carpet. She could hear the other pounding at the door. They would help him, she was sure of that.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you're not in the right mind. I wish I could've saved you after I destroyed the demon. Looks like I was too late though!" she rushed at her one more time. It was the moment Kagome had hoped for. By using the momentum that he had sent towards her and a simple defensive move she had learned long before her change, she turned his direction.

Old Kagome would have felt guilty, remorse even, for what she had just done. _You could have killed him!_ Old Kagome would have said, but new Kagome knew better. She had saved a life by simply warning another. She looked over the railing, down 3 tall stories below. Kouga's life had been spared thanks to the high hedges growing up against the mansion. Landing on them would have hurt like a bitch but no more than falling onto the cold snow afterwards.

She heard the door slam against the bedroom wall as it swung open so hard and the three servants ran into the room. They all seemed more shocked to see her there than to see their master passed out bleeding on the floor.

Not saying a word though, they helped him up to his bed.

"Take care of him Sango. I need to make sure our friend Kouga doesn't bother us again." Mirouku said quietly as Sango tucked the silver haired man into his bed. She didn't answer but he knew she had heard him.

Shippou was the only one who could not contain his happiness to see the woman. He ran to her and hugged her hip. "Kagome!" he smiled. "You're back! Are you going to stay with us this time?"

Kagome felt her cold exterior begin to melt. She never be anything but the Old Kagome for the innocent of the manor. "Of course, Shippou."

Even though she was still on the balcony and farthest away from him, she saw those amber eyes open, and she knew he had heard her.

A/n: Alright folks! There was the fight scene of the story, I hope everyone enjoyed! There should be another chapter or so though so keep checking for those. I'll be wrapping it up so probably just one more chapter, but I may throw in an epilogue but we'll just have to wait and see. It should be up relatively quickly!

Also for any of you readers who simply love picking out flaws, PM me so I can correct them! I'm a little anal about mistakes, but I wanted to get this one out quickly. If something in the story doesn't match I wanna hear about it and fix it! You're awesome! Thanks!

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

Love,

Syn


	18. The Curse

Despite the silence of the dark room, Inuyasha's head still throbbed. Between getting a blow to the head and then the emotional whirl wind that was Kagome, his mind was befuddled.

The room had been rearranged as he had slept, he assumed. The furniture had been replaced and the balcony door had been shut. The room was still cool, but comfortably so. The skirmish could have been mistaken for a vivid dream had there not been a large hole in the wall from Kouga's gunshot.

He had almost died then. But he didn't. She had saved him.

_'Even after everything…she came back._'

When the bedroom door clicked, he knew someone had come up to check on him.

"Hey you." He heard her say, as she shuffled to his bedside. Her feet were bare now and she had removed her jacket.

"hey." He finally found the courage to say.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. My head just feels like I was hit by a truck." He attempted to turn his head and face her a little bit, but stopped when he felt a head rush coming on. He winced a bit.

"That's to be expected." She giggled, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Her hand brushed the bangs from his forehead as she scrutinized a cut on the corner of his cheek. Her fingers glided over his busted lip. "You really took a beating, huh?"

He made a sound that could have been a scoff or even an embarrassed 'mhmm'. Which it was, she wasn't sure. Then they fell into silence again. He stole a look at her when she turned her back to him. She seemed perfectly fine, except for the bandaging on her upper arm.

"What happened there?" he reached out his hand, brushing her tail as it passed, and touched the wrapping on her upper arm.

"This little ole thing?" she jerked her heads towards the wound. "Shot scratched me when I tackled you. Its ok though, just a flesh wound." She smiled brightly, as if she was talking about a stubbed toe.

_'You took a bullet for me?'_ he looked at her face, her almond eyes full of life. That had never changed. She had always been full of life, energy, and love. Since the day she arrived she had brought a passion back into the house, a certain life that seemed to make the mansion breathe once more.

"Kagome, you came back." His voice seemed to shine in the dimly lit room, catching her attention. "Even after everything I said. Everything I did. You still came back, and protected me even."

"It was nothing." She smiled softly and looked away. Her tail wagged some.

"It was something though. You came back. You didn't have to, but you did. I'm so glad." He touched her hand then, drawing her eyes back to his. "I love you. I wish I could have told you then."

She did say anything. Her eyes said it all though. The good and the bad.

"I know what you're thinking." He began. "I was being selfish before. I didn't want you to stay because I couldn't bare the thought of seeing you," he touched the marks along her cheeks, "different because of me. It was my fault. The curse was on me. I don't know why it affected you the way it did, and because of that I'm so sorry."

She took a hand and ran it through her long hair.

"Inuyasha, this isn't a curse." She looked deep into his eyes now, and somewhere inside him, he knew she had changed more than just on her outsides. "This is a gift. I can do things that I never thought possible. I only saved you because I was able to do that in this new form. I'm Kagome 2.0 if you will. And I love it." She laughed a little. "And I love you. I wouldn't have come back if I didn't." she leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

They were interrupted when a knock came to the door.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" Mirouku opened the bedroom door and walked into the room, carrying a tray of snacks.

"Yeah I am. Come in, Mirouku." Inuyasha pushed himself up with his elbows. Already he was feeling better, just getting some things off his chest.

Sango and Shippou followed the man into the room. Sango bearing refreshments and Shippou just happy to see his makeshift family reunited again.

"Mirouku, did you take care of our guest?" Kagome asked him, her tone deadly serious.

"Yes, I escorted him off the estate. He shouldn't be giving us anymore trouble."

"Good." She settled back down, her mood lifting.

"Inuyasha, we didn't mean to interrupt, but we needed to inform you, that you have a visitor." Sango said, setting down the tray of drinks on a table. They clattered softly.

"Visitor?" his voice was not harsh or angry, just curious. The woman shook her head and waved at the door.

"You!" Kagome shot off the bed.

"Hello Kagome." It was the old woman from the forest. She was still in her same shall, still using an old walking stick to ease her joints.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Hello Inuyasha." She old woman smiled. She made her way to a chair in the corner of the room, not too far from the bed and made herself at home. She lowered onto it so slowly it seemed that if she were to sit too suddenly her very bones may break. Only after she was seated speak again. "It looks as though you've finally learned to love."

When everyone's breath hitched, Kagome was confused.

"Wait a sec. What's going on?" the young raven haired beauty asked.

"I'm sorry Kagome." The old woman began. "I'm sure you are quite confused. My name is Kaede and I'm a witch." She didn't leave Kagome any room for protest, just continued talking. "The reason Inuyasha is a demon right now, in case no one has informed you, is because he was under my spell."

Kagome looked around the room, feeling only slightly left out. She never even thought to ask why the demon lord was the way he was.

"We are all under her spell," Mirouku continued for the old woman, "the whole place would be under her spell until he learned to love, and gain her love in return." He looked at Kagome with eyes that held a sadness deeper than the sea.

"So that's why you invited me here. In hopes that I would be the one to break the spell." Kagome said putting the pieces together.

"Yes. But its too late. The curse wasn't broken, but we are still glad you came back to all of us. No matter the state of the curse, we know Inuyasha has changed." Sango embraced the woman that she had become so fond of. "We've all noticed."

The silver haired man sat on the bed, not saying a word. He listened and smiled. He was happy, but he in his heart he knew that he had let all his friends down. The witch saw this and sighed.

"However, the change in your master came too late. The curse was not broken." She glanced at Kagome. "And why the magic decided to change you as well, I'm not sure. Magic has a mind of its own sometimes, but it always does things for a reason."

Kagome walked around the room a little bit, stretching her limbs. "So, are we going to stay like this forever?"

"Actually, that is why I came." She pointed her walking stick to the refreshments and a glass of tea poured itself and hovered over to her, without spilling a drop.

Seeing where she was going the demon finally spoke.

"Kaede. Are you saying you can lift the curse?" is voice was soft, as if if he spoke the question too loudly it would somehow change the answer. "Can everyone finally _live_ again?"

"Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that the conditions of a curse are like a binding contract. Even I, who created the curse, cannot undo it at my own will."

The adults in the room shifted uncomfortably. Even Shippou understood that his very way of life hung in the balance.

"But," the witch took a sip of her tea, "I can place a new one."

"A new curse?" Mirouku took a few steps closer and sat at the old woman's feet. "What do you mean Kaede?"

"If I could place a new curse that would change everything, would you want it?" she asked, not directing the question at anyone in particular.

"Yes!" the man trapped in a boy's body said quickly.

"Yes." Sango said, starring out into the yard, her gaze traveling over the iron fence.

"Yes." The butler's answer was hesitant.

"And what say you Inuyasha?" The witch said. Although she spoke to the master of the house, her eyes were upon Kagome.

His golden eyes looked at the woman he had professed his love for.

"What do you want Kagome?"

"I fell in love with a demon. I wouldn't have you any other way." She said, walking back to his side and taking his hand in hers. "But if she can change us back…yes."

Kaede listened to the people of the room. She listened to their words as well as their hearts and with that she stood up.

Mirouku got up from her feet as the old woman started to fill with light. She glowed a searing white until everyone had to look away. When their sight returned a beautiful woman stood in the place of the old one.

Then in a voice that came from some dream she began her spell…

"_From this day forward this whole place and all those who reside in it will be cursed._" She pointed to the cook. _"Sango, you may travel as you wish, but know that you will always wish to return home._" Sango clutched at her heart, a smile that spanned for miles about her face. _" Mirouku, your seed will once again flow and grow, but only with one loving woman."_ He arched an eye brow and smirked some, before looking at the cook. "_Little Shippou, you will be young no longer. You shall begin aging properly but you will never get back the time you lost."_ The boy started to laugh with excitement as he glowed in a warm blue light._ "And Inuyasha..."_ the goddess of a woman walked to the bed where the demon and demoness sat hand in hand, "_you will be cursed to live as a hanyou for ever. Your skin may change at your will but in your heart and mind, your very soul will be a hanyou."_

Kagome stared at the witch as she spoke out her enchantment. She waited for an ending that never came. Just when she thought things would return to normal, her whole world went dark.

When she regained some vision she saw the young Kaede floating in a sea of black beside her.

"Kagome." Her voice was kind. "Your destiny is tied to this place, just as your tied to the magic within it. You can choose Kagome. You are the innocent. I can change you to become human once again. An ordinary human woman."

Kagome floated beside the witch, she looked at her hands, at her tail that tickled her ankles. She had changed on the outside, but more than anything she had gained a confidence in herself and her abilities to handle herself. Even if she became human once again, she would never be like everyone else. She would be different, and she would regret.

"Thank you Kaede, but I have accepted this curse, and if you don't mind, I'd like to stay and ride it out with everyone." Kagome did her best to sound grateful.

The witch smiled at her.

"Love him, child. Love him because it's what he needs. And it will be as you wish."

Once again Kagome's world grew dark. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was laying beside Inuyasha on his bed. The others were gone, but she was sure they were safe, and that's all that mattered to her.

With her new talents she silently got out of the bed, where the demon was still sleeping, and scampered to the balcony. Cracking open the door she stepped outside, shutting it behind her.

The air was crisp and clean. The sun was beginning to rise, and Kagome could see that the snow had covered up the spot where Kouga's car had been. It was as if the whole place had been wiped clean, and the snow was a new canvas ready for her to paint up a new life. She had new friends, new family, and certainly a new demon to love.

"Hey."

_'Speak of the devil.'_ "Hey yourself." She said, leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her body, cradling her from the world.

"Yeah, the estate is like a piece of paradise. It seems so much purer now."

"It's just your imagination." He kissed her neck, he and he laughed as her tail wagged. "Aren't you cold?" His husky voice reverberated through her.

"Not really." She sighed, pressing her back into his chest.

"I think you are. I'm sure I need to take you inside and warm you back up." His kisses started trailing up her neck to her earlobe. Wriggling from his grasp, she placed her hands on his bare chest.

"Go in. I'll be right there." She kissed his lips lightly.

"I love you, Kagome." He said as he nodded his head to her.

"I love you." She answered and she was alone once more.

Taking in a deep breath she thought of all the things she needed to do to clean up the mess of the passed week or so. How she was going to do that, she wasn't sure, but so long as she was in the arms of a demon she was safe to do anything.

A/n: And they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Its all so magical :-)

So that was the end, but I will let everyone know that I am going to be putting up an epilogue. I've never been one to leave strings loose! So I'll be putting that up pretty soon. Now that the story is over I really hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you for the reviews, and keep an eye out for more of my stuff!

Don't forget to REVIEW to let me know what you thought!

Love,

Syn


	19. Epilogue

"Are you just about ready?" she asked him from her seat at her ivory vanity. She pulled back a lock of her raven hair and pushed a flowered barrette into place to keep it there.

"Yeah." He adjusted his red tie in front of his full length mirror. His tailored suit was black and quite debonair. "What about you?" he walked towards her and placed his hands on her smooth shoulders.

"Please. Inuyasha I was born ready." She said confidently. She took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly, allowing the magic to surround her. Doing just as the curse had said, her reflection in the mirror was that of herself and a tall man with long hair as dark as hers. They looked positively human.

"Aright then." He helped her out of her seat, making her twirl just a bit. He enjoyed the way her ivory dress swirled at her feet. The mermaid style gown hugged all her curves and the beading around the bodice enhanced her assets. It made his blood warm, but he knew there would be time to appease his appetite later.

Hand in hand they walked down the once deserted west wing. Since she had moved in, Kagome had made sure everything was in proper order, starting by moving all her things to the master bedroom. As they got closer to the grand ballroom, they could hear the soft roar of people chatting. Although he tried to keep all his emotions in check, Kagome still noticed his hands become cool.

"Are you sure you're ready?" she stopped in front of him, just feet away from the door that was the entrance to the ballroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He took her small hands in his own and kissed them. The scent of her skin, made him calm some. "It's just been a long time."

"I know." She said and she turned the door knob. "But stick with me kid, and you'll do just fine." She winked at him then, and opened the door.

The room paid no mind to them for a few moments as they began their descent upon the stairs, and then as one by one guests noted their arrival, peopled hushed, and in place of talking clapped vigorously.

By the time the couple reached the bottom of the stairs, people had already made a small circle, barricading them, until they greeted each person.

Inuyasha smiled, almost shyly, and shook hands with many of the gentlemen, while Kagome, social butterfly of the ball, hugged and joked with the women.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, Mr. Takahashi. We were all wondering what was happening up here." One middle aged man, smiled warmly as he patted the mansion owner's shoulder. "After Dr. Wolfe made such a fuss about demons and such nonsense, we were all ready to come by and see it for ourselves. Looks like he was right to move his practice elsewhere, though, after he acted so foolish."

"He left to California, didn't he?" Kagome returned to Inuyasha's side.

"That's what I've heard." An elderly woman said. Kagome recognized her as one of Kouga's regular patients.

"I didn't think a man enjoying his privacy was such a bother to Dr. Wolfe." Inuyasha said, wrapping an arm around Kagome's petite waist. "I figured since I was going to have the company though, I may as well have it on my own terms. Since my ancestors left the estate to me, I haven't given it a fair gala. I'm happy to have you all."

_'Quite the little debutant.'_ Kagome giggled inwardly, as she listened to her lover talk to the important people of New York, reacquainting with the mayor and board members. _'For someone who's not used to being around people he sure is doing well. At least they accepted his story. Ancestors leaving him the mansion my ass….'_ She laughed a bit out loud then.

"And Ms. Higurashi? How's the business coming along?" another board member said to her, drawing her attention back to playing hostess.

"Its going well thank you. Actually, that's how Mr. Takashi and I met. He was about to put the estate up for sale, but I talked him out of it." She placed her hand on his chest.

"Of course, a pretty thing like you could talk any man in his right mind out of anything I'm sure." The man laughed and tugged at his little beard.

Inuyasha only kissed the top of her head, and smiled. "Yeah, I didn't think I was going to be keeping the mansion, much less the agent as well." The joke made everyone in earshot laugh, and Kagome didn't mind. She was happy they were being accepted, no questions asked.

"Well I didn't think I was getting a son-in-law either." Kagome's grandfather pushed through the crowd so that he was standing right next to them. "When's the date after all? Sometime soon I hope, the manor would be lovely in spring time." His eyes twinkled with mischief as he spoke.

Kagome leaned forward and embraced the short man.

After the whole ordeal, Kagome had found her grandfather and brought him back to the estate. It had taken some convincing, but after hearing the whole story about witches, curses and magic, Gramps nearly jumped at the thought of all of it being real. Kagome should've known better. He had taken the whole thing a lot better than she had anticipated. He seemed ecstatic to have some magic in the family. _'He had always dreamed that his spiritual powers would prove that something else was out there, and now he has us. Living proof.'_ Seeing his granddaughter change using the curse he had been astounded and swore not to tell a soul, not that they would believe him anyway.

"Well, we're not exactly sure what the date is yet Gramps, but you'll be the first to know." She kissed his cheek.

"Inuyasha, you better take good care of my granddaughter." The little old man poked the soon to be groom in the stomach some, and everyone laughed again.

More small talk was exchanged as Kagome and Inuyasha made their way through the ballroom. It seemed like everyone was happy to see the face of the mysterious Takashi estate owner. Kagome was excited to see that the man who had been so callous before was now talking to strangers quite well. As men gave him advice on where he should invest his "inherited" millions, he would nod and smile. As women commented on his taste in décor he would thank them without a snide remark. Everything was practically perfect.

"Where are they?" Kagome finally said in a hushed voice to Inuyasha, as he picked up a glass of champagne from a long table at the end of the ballroom full of drinks and horderves.

"They should be here soon, don't worry." She took the flute from his hand and took a sip. He stroked her long hair and could imagine her tail swooshing, showing her anxiousness.

As if on cue, a woman's voice carried through the crowd and Kagome nearly pushed half the guests to their feet as she made her way to greet her friend.

"Sango!" the woman squeezed each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. "How are you? How was South America?"

"It was amazing!" Sango said, looking behind her. "Now where did he get to?"

"I'm right here my dear." Mirouku said as he stepped much more carefully around the guests who had gone back to their mingling. "Kagome, you look lovely, and what a beautiful ball like this place has never seen."

"Thank you, Mirouku." Kagome said, embracing him as well. "How are you both?"

"We're doing well." Sango said smiling, slipping her hand into the man's beside her.

"Hey you too. We were wondering when you were getting back." Inuyasha said from behind Kagome. In his hand he brought two more champagne flutes.

"I'll always be back, but there certainly wasn't a time limit." Sango laughed. Mirouku took one champagne flute and gave Sango the other.

"So Sango, I'm not going to lie," Kagome started to say, "I almost thought you were going to say you couldn't drink."

"Oh no no!" Sango laughed, and Mirouku chocked a little on his drink. "I'm finally able to be free like I want. Kids won't be here for a while. We're both still young after all."

"Yes, my dear Sango has her freedoms, as do I. And although I love the thought of little ones, I'm happy just practicing my new found freedom." The servants hand traveled down the once chefs back to her round bottom. Sango flinched but in the presence of so many strangers, chose to verbally warn the man of her wrath instead.

Everyone laughed, happy to be back with friends.

"Where is Shippou?" Sango finally asked. They were all s used to the child running at their feet, it was strange not having him around.

"He's upstairs studying." Inuyasha said, jerking his head towards the stairs. "He has some tests coming up. He says he wants to get a head start in school so that he might grow up a little faster." He chuckled. "Realistically he's probably asleep already." In a softer voice he said, "even if he can age now, doesn't change the fact that he's still just a kid. He'll grow up in time though."

"Yeah." Kagome said to her friends. "He's no bother though. He's a wonderful little guy."

"Then everything is perfect?" Mirouku said, to his friends.

"For now it seems to be that way." Inuyasha said, arm snaking back around Kagome's waist.

"Then I do propose a toast," Mirouku began, and their little group picked up their glasses, "To Inuyasha for learning to not be a selfish pig,"

"hey!"

"And to Kagome, for giving us all the second chance we all deserved." He concluded.

"And to friends." Kagome added smiling modestly.

"Yes, to good friends." Sango patted her shoulder.

They all sipped from their flutes, cheering their new lives.

A/n: Alright that's the end! I do believe all the major loose ends have been gathered, giving answers to most questions. I really appreciated the support and reviews ya'll! I'll be starting something new pretty soon so keep an eye out!

Review your heart out!

Love, Syn


End file.
